Naruto Overlord
by Crowfeast
Summary: Naruto discovered the truth of what the village had plan for him. They thought he would be their dog? Well he learned that Evil Always Finds A Way. NarutoxOverlord NarutoxHarem NarutoGodlike!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was wandering around the outskirts of the village and he was pissed off right now. The issue for him came after he was hiding out in the old man's office and now he was never calling him that again. While looking through his office he found documents on his parents after he told him that he didn't know who they were. But the big issue is that he had written in there how he was trying to turn Naruto into some kind of weapon for the village.

While wondering on the outskirts of the village Naruto didn't notice a mob forming behind him and one of them finally threw a bottle at him. It hit him in the head knocking the eight year old into ground holding his bleeding head now. Before he could react the villagers started attacking him from all around. There were even some shinobi in the mix of this crowd and they were using their kunai's to do more damage to him now. He knew he couldn't escape them so he was only trying to hold out from the vicious attack.

However he was slowly losing consciousness until the point where he was now barely able to see anything. The villagers allowed one of the shinobi through and he had his hand in a crouched position with his hands running with lightning now. Before his body could hit the ground he was ran through with the attack and he heard him whisper,

"This is for my sensei demon." The masked dog man removed his arm with a vicious jerk. Naruto's body fell to the ground with a thud and now he was lying there in a pool of his blood.

However the crowd was still around beating the boy because he showed signs of being alive but what they didn't know that there was something watching their actions now.

"Should we retrieve the master now?"

"Yes I believe its time to deal with the filthy humans and retrieve our master now."

The civilians were busy with the beating of the demon brat that they didn't notice that a few small red creatures were moving through the trees while some brown ones were moving through the bushes with different weapons. First the red ones started chucking some fireballs at some the civilians and they are now on fire. Most of the group was on fire and trying to put out the fires but they couldn't. The shinobi were looking for where their enemies were coming from but they soon were overwhelmed by some brown monsters hitting them in the chest with different weapons and were stabbing them with it.

Before long the group was wiped out and they were now lying on the ground either burnt to a crisp or being massacred by their weapons. The two groups surrounded the heavily injured child and they picked him up and started walking him away from the village now.

They have retrieved their master and it was time to get to his training.

Netherworld Tower

Naruto woke up feeling his body had been fully healed now. He was sleeping on something very comfortable and he knew it wasn't his bed. The bed he slept on was covered in bugs and the springs were sticking out to where he would accidently roll into them. Getting out of the bed the blond child looked around the room and saw that he was definitely in some unknown place right now considering he saw stonewalls outside his stone window right now. Looking closely he saw that the room he was in now was completely stone and it had some kind of dark feeling to it. But Naruto felt more at home with this feeling for some reason but he didn't understand why though.

Out of the bed and walking around the room he saw that he was in the center of something with it spinning around in a circle. The blond boy started feeling a little dizzy now so he walked away from the window and started looking around the room now. There were different kinds of designs around the room and he saw that there was some kind of wall for something to go there.

"I see you are awake master." Jumping a little bit he turned around and saw some kind of dark gray thing that had pointy ears and it was hunched over. On that note he had some kind of lamp hanging above him and he was looking at him with a gleam in his golden eye. The thing had a gray beard on his face and looked happy to see him now.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto picked up some curse words from a purple hair woman wearing trench coat that kept an eye on him all the time.

"Why master I'm Gnarl and I'm the minion master."

"Minions? Master?" Gnarl laughed at Naruto's confusion and motioned him to follow him into another room in the tower to show him his destiny. At first Naruto was hesitant in trusting him but he figured if he wanted to kill him he would have done it while he was sleeping.

They were now teleporting into some other room and they ended up in a place where there was lava flowing around a dark looking throne at the top. He was surprised at the sight of the throne and he wondered what kind of place did he end up. Looking at Gnarl he saw he was motioning him to follow him into the room so he did just that. Arriving at the throne Gnarl waved his hand showing that he wanted him to sit on the throne now.

Seeing nothing wrong with this he sat on the throne and now felt something gathering around him right now and he wondered what it was. But it felt good in a sense he felt better and stronger than he did a few minutes ago. So looking at Gnarl he saw him standing in front of him now.

"Now then allow me to explain this to you master. You're the next in line for a title known as the Overlord who is known as the darkest king in all of the land. One whose power is rivaled by none and the one to extinguish any form of light that dares oppose you. We are your minion's soldiers born to serve the Overlord and do his will regardless of how it might jeopardize our lives in the end. After the last one fell we have been searching for our new master and it has led us to you my lord."

"Now we shall train you in the arts of the Overlord and show you the means that it will take to rule over the land without an equal in sight. So please allow me to show you the means of ruling sire." Gnarl bowed to Naruto who was looking at him with a look of understanding and excitement. He knew he was destined for greatness and if that meant he had to become this Overlord to do it then so be it. This would be his goal other than changing the Elemental Nations into something he would see as the next world order.

Shinobi don't care about people unless they pay them this means that Naruto is going to need to train a lot in order to achieve his goal no matter what.

"Gnarl teach me the means to be the next Overlord but not just that the strongest of all time do you understand?" Gnarl bowed his head to him,

"Of course sire whatever you desire it shall be done."

Now begins the life of the next Overlord

Time skip (Naruto, 15)

Sitting on his throne Naruto was looking over his minions and he was watching them run around doing his bidding right now. He was bored out of his mind because he had finished most of his training and was almost done upgrading most of his weapons lately. He had gain the last two totems for the minions being the green hive for his green totems and the blue hive for his blue minions. Apparently the four minion groups are broken up where the browns are the foot soldiers, the reds are the long-range fighters, the greens are the assassins, and the blues resurrect dead minions on the field. While Naruto was aware that most of the old Overlords could only control about twenty to thirty minions at once he managed to surpass that limitation with him being able to create clones of himself to control more of them.

Funny thing Naruto ordered Gnarl to find him some jutsu's for him to learn and he brought him a large scroll he said was hidden in some room in the Leaf village. He found a variety of jutsu's so he started reading through them until he arrived at the Shadow Clone Justu and he started abusing this as a means to train more efficiently. He started learning different elements and some were easier to learn than others.

For instance he learned Wind and Water jutsu's easier than he learned Earth Jutsu's and Lightning Jutsu's. However learning Fire Jutsu's proved to be easier than Earth and Lightning but not as easy as Wind and Water though. By the end of his training he had a handful of jutsu's from all the elements and he was mastering different forms of Taijutsu as well. After working on that and his physical conditioning and weapons training he started working on Genjutsu which proved to be the most difficult to learn how to do because of his large reserves.

From what Gnarl told him he had extremely large reserves of Chakra and Magic that control over them was almost impossible to control without serious training to go with it. But he managed this with his clones and now he could do Genjutsu's with greater ease now compared to before.

Learning Taijutsu and weapons he started learning how to use his hands and then his feet to fight off opponents. His minions told him it was not normal for an Overlord to use his hand to hand combat for fighting opponents but Naruto informed them he will do this and there would be no questioning him on this. So Naruto finished learning how to fight like this and started working on using swords to counter opponents in this time and day.

Since Naruto finished training in his weapons and his jutsu's he started working on his magic and proved to be a natural at it with his casting of fire spells to the point he could affect a large area without fault, cast a incredibly powerful shield with elemental properties, and domination where he can control the wills of his opponents to either make them submit to him or betray each other. Honestly Naruto could possibly destroy the Elemental Nations now with his power but he knew that strategy was necessary in this course of fighting and he needed an edge over the shinobi that he doesn't have now. So he sent his minions scouring the land for something that would give him said power and return to him with it.

While they were doing this Naruto learned that the Leaf was pissing itself when he went missing and now the whole village is looking for their weapon. At first they were partying because the demon was gone and believed to be dead now. However Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, was nervous because without their weapon in the village they were now sitting ducks for anyone to come in and attack them with their own. Most of them were old enough to use their demons themselves and now he had no means of stopping them.

Naruto knew about the Kyuubi in his stomach thanks to Gnarl informing him about it a few years ago. Now he realized that as Overlord he could control the Nine-tails with ease but he didn't want to bother with it until after his first conquest. But he could feel the beast trying to contact him still but ignored it and continued with his training and making sure the minions were on top of everything.

After waiting a few days the minions brought him something that they said he needed to see and he told the little bastards to bring it to him. Once at his throne they showed him some kind of tablet that was radiating some kind of power inside of it. The beast said that they have never seen anything like this before and they thought it would interest him. The new Overlord motioned them to hand it to him and they carried to him and showed him this ancient artifact.

Naruto touched it and suddenly there was some kind of fruit that came out of the tablet. He looked at it with a questioning look but he felt chakra coming from it so he decided to bite it and see if this thing would be worth it. After eating the fruit nothing happened for a second and then he went kneeling on the ground.

Gnarl was yelling at the minions about poisoning their master and telling them that it would be forever until they find another one like him. But he soon felt a wave of power flowing throughout the area and saw that their master was now glowing now. The blue charka was seeable around him when he opened his eyes they saw his eyes were glowing red with rings in them with tomoes in each ring. Looking at their master they saw his power not only grew but the fact he now had eyes similar to the ancient one that spread chakra throughout the land.

Staring at the minions Naruto ordered them,

"You idiots are going to go out and find out about any towns for us to make are debuts in and begin our dominations there." The group of browns started bowing their heads and was tripping over each other to fulfill his orders before he killed them. Now that he was alone with Gnarl Naruto was running through some hand signs until he manages to slam his hands on the ground and bring out a statue. It was sitting there and Naruto could feel something on the other side of it and it was sealed pretty tightly. But he was never one to give up on something so with his newfound chakra he started feeding it into the statue.

Once he did the whole thing started cracking until finally it shattered into a million pieces in front of him. Inside of it was someone that the world would fear for her unbelievable power and the fact she is the origin of chakra in general. She was standing there now and her eyes were locked on Naruto, all three of them were. She had long white hair cascading down her back and onto the floor, brown horns coming out of her head, white eyes, a third eye in her forehead, and she was wearing a large white kimono over her whole body.

All and all Naruto had to admit she was very beautiful to the point he thought that she would be considered a goddess by many standards.

The woman however was looking at him with something akin of shock because here she was looking at some lightweight armored boy with the same eyes as her third eye and he was measuring her up now.

"Greetings my lady I'm the Overlord known as Naruto." She was shocked. The Overlord was a story she heard about when she was younger and ruler of the world. Most of what she did was based on what the Overlord did in the earlier days.

"Greetings to you as well Overlord I'm Kaguya Ootsutsuki known as the Rabbit Goddess."

"Master I can sense her power is similar to your own she would make a great addition to our cause." Looking at Gnarl I gave him the sign to leave the throne room and leave he did. Looking at Kaguya she was raising an eyebrow at what he was saying to Naruto but instead of telling her about it he showed her what happened over the years she was sealed away.

After witnessing all of this she was saddened that her dream of peace was destroyed but now she was sure about her next action to take place now.

"Overlord I wish to teach you how to use your eyes and the abilities of chakra in general. If you do this for me and allow me to take the chakra from those that don't deserve it I shall become one of your mistresses." Gnarl; from outside the throne room was happy about this because she would be an excellent edition to his cause and someone for the master to entertain himself with.

"Very well please lets begin my dear Kaguya." He decided to be sweet on her now and saw she now had a blush on her face. This was going to be worthwhile in his mind.

Leaf Village

Itachi had just finished his job and that was to deal with the traitors of his clan and leave Sasuke behind to pick up the pieces of it. Honestly it broke his heart he had to do this and he felt the village was not worth it anymore. True he was still loyal to the Leaf but he felt his talents were that of a useless Pawn now and wished to serve something greater now. With the missing child of his old sensei as well he felt like his purpose in the village was lost now.

Now his job was to infiltrate this group called the Akatsuki and he was to become a spy for Jiraiya. However he felt that he would be better off just being part of this group and wiping out the Leaf in the process. His loyalty to them wavered after what they did to Naruto and how his clan was executed on some stupid rumors and no evidence.

Jumping through the tree lines he was about to cross the border where he then ran into something that was shocking. Small brown beings were marching through the forest and they were yelling at each other. Deciding to check it out he slowly crept up on them and heard what they were discussing,

"Hurry we must return to the master soon."

"Yes the master would wish to hear of his guardian being used by the village." Itachi raised an eyebrow at this and was wondering what they were talking about. However he felt something behind him and before he could react he was hit with something and knocked unconscious.

The beings looked at the black hair boy and they noticed he matched the description of their master's guardian. So after he was unconscious on the ground they picked him up and started dragging him to the gate portal and back to their master now. Arriving at the gate portal they managed to make it to the throne room with the unconscious family slayer and saw their master sitting there on his throne with a white hair woman standing next to him.

Naruto looked at the boy they dragged into his throne room and recognized him instantly as Weasel due to him having the same hairstyle that he did while he had his mask on. Why they didn't change their hairstyles he'll never understand but hey this was a fact of shinobi he never got behind after really thinking about his future career.

Itachi woke up and saw he was in some dark throne room with a metal armored teenager on some makeshift throne with a black helmet on his head hiding everything except his eyes. They were red with rings in them and tomoes on each ring. He knew that this man had a doujutsu right now but he didn't recognize anything other than that it was the sharingan and rinnegan mixed together as one. Looking closely he felt a secondary chakra in him and knew for a fact this man had to be Naruto, sensei's son!

Before he could say anything he saw a woman with horns in her head and wearing a large white kimono approaching him with a blank look in her byakugan.

"What is your name brat?" Itachi hesitated to answer her but he swallowed his saliva,

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." With that said the woman looked at him with a furious look in her eyes but one wave of chakra from the armored boy and she was standing next to him again. But she leaned her head on his armored shoulder showing intimacy that was new for Itachi. However he wanted to talk to the armored boy,

"Excuse me what is your name?" The brown, green, red, and blue beings surrounded him and they each had a fireball, weapons, or some kind of glowing aura around them. They were looking at him with venom in their eyes and the desire to rip them to pieces.

"Show respect maggot this is the Overlord the ruler of Darkness and the future king of the Elemental Nations." A hunched over being was standing next to Overlord and he was glaring at him with absolute anger in his eyes.

"Gnarl enough he is interested in who I am there is no need for this." As soon as the ironclad boy said this, the creatures backed away from Itachi and were now bowing to him. The boy stood from his throne and snapped his fingers at the white hair woman. She reached up and took his helmet off his head and now he could see the boys blond hair and whisker mark cheeks on his face. This was sensei's son and now he had become some kind of dark ruler.

"Naruto I can't believe your still alive! Rumor in the village you were dead!" Itachi wanted to hug the boy but he knew it would upset everyone if he did so he just showed his relief of him being okay. Naruto walked down from his throne and stood in front of him and was looking at him with his glowing eyes.

"I would have been dead if it wasn't for the minions finding me and saving me form the villagers. I had a whole in my stomach thanks to a dog wearing individual who shoved a lightning fist through me." Itachi narrowed his eyes knowing that was Kakashi and that sneaky bastard did that for some commitment to his father who was his teacher. But instead of defending the child he wanted to murder him for some false belief this would honor his sensei.

"Let me ask you this Itachi why are you outside the village?" He looked at him with a puzzled look on his face and Itachi looked away with a heart broken look.

"My clan was planning a coup from what the rumors were so I was ordered to eliminate them. When I did I fled the village and had orders to join this group called the Akatsuki and become a spy for the Leaf." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and walked back to his throne now with his back to the family slayer.

"Do your work in the Akatsuki but you are now working for me now. That means you are to convince that little group of yours to work with me and help me crush the Elemental Nations." Itachi looked at him like he was crazy but he nodded his head. Really the only way he was getting out of here is on Naruto's whim and nothing less. If he didn't do this most likely either him, the minions as he called them, or the woman at his side would kill him then.

"Succeed in helping me with this cause and I will use the power of the one true origin of chakra and I shall return your family to you." Now this had Itachi's attention because he didn't think that it was possible to get his family back. But this meant choosing either to serve his family and the son of his master or loyalty to the Leaf Village. On top of that he was slowly dying from an unknown illness and he was most likely be dead within a few years if not less.

Naruto wasn't a fool though he saw that he was sick so he motioned for Kaguya to heal him to serve him as his will in the new group that he was joining. She was hesitant but her lover demanded this and she was bond to do as he asks as one of his mistresses. Was she happy that he would have more women around? No but she would grow use to it because she would be top mistress in this situation. So she is first at everything and that was the end of it.

Walking up to him she put her hands around his head and pumped some of her healing chakra into his body and within seconds purged him of his unknown disease. Now she was standing next to her King again and awaiting her next orders from him. Itachi however was trying to get over the fact that this woman had just managed to cure him of his unknown disease and now he would not have to worry about dying too soon. But he wondered how she did this and looked at her closely to see if there was anyway to actually tell who she was.

Then he saw a slit in the middle of her forehead and it revealed a third eye similar to Naruto's eyes.

"Itachi I would like you to meet Kaguya Ootsutsuki the mother of Tail Beast, Sage of Six Paths, and the origin of chakra itself for humans." Now the family killer was shocked, this woman was the origin of all the chakra in the world? No wonder she could heal him regardless of what his disease was. Bowing to her and Naruto he mundanely replied,

"Your will be done Overlord." Naruto was smirking now. A new pawn for him to use in battle against his enemies but the good thing is that this was someone he knew wouldn't betray him to the Leaf. So with a swipe of his hand he had him teleported back to the forest he was found in.

Kaguya was looking at her Overlord and asked,

"Are you sure we can trust him and his group of friends?" Naruto stared at her for a second and nodded his head.

"Of course all I have to do is promise them the tail beast and they will do what I want along with their leader Madara and Obito. You will deal with Zetsu correct?" He was now burning a whole into head showing that he wanted that thing dealt with when it came here on the grounds she kept a leash on it. If not then she was to kill it and be done with it.

"Don't worry my Lord if he dares to try and manipulate me then he shall meet his end by my bones. My loyalty is to you and only you." Naruto nodded his head and stood from his throne.

"I believe is time to continue my training will you join me Kaguya?" She nodded her head and followed her master into the chambers below for training.

Akatsuki HQ

Itachi had arrived at the Akatsuki HQ and he was now wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Looking around the room he saw members from different villages and they were all infamous in their own rights. One was a red hair man with brown eyes with some puppets behind him. This was Sasori of the Red Sands, a S-rank missing Nin wanted for killing his Kage.

Next to him was blond hair man with some kind of bionic eye that he helped bring into the organization a few days ago. He had his hair done in a ponytail and he was keeping his palms closed to hide the mouths on his hands. This was Deidara and he was an S-class rank Missing Nin as well but he was wanted in the Stone Village.

On the other side of the room he saw a blue skin fish man carrying a large sword on his back with pure white eyes and a glittering row of sharp teeth. This was Kisame, the S-class Missing Nin from the Mist village wanted by the current government for his violent actions.

On the other side of the room were two men that varied in appearances. One was a white hair man carrying a tri-blade scythe and he had bright red eyes. Next to him was a tall tan man wearing a mask and cloak over his head and he was standing there with a bored look in his green eyes. Both of these men were Hidan and Kakuzu each wanted for different reasons but are S-classes on their own. Hidan for murdering his entire village after it was turned into a hot-spring resort and worshiping Jashin, Lord of Slaughter while Kakuzu was wanted for attacking the 1st Hokage and performing a forbidden justu that allowed him to extract the hearts of his enemies to extend his of life.

Finally there was the man standing next to him a white skin man with purple eyeliner and gold snake like eyes. He had long cascading black hair that reached down his back and he was looking at him with excitement. This was Orochimaru and he was a S-class Missing Nin from the Leaf like him but he was wanted for inhuman experiments that he performed on innocent civilians.

There were four people left now and they were standing in front of everyone there but one was hidden in the background from everyone's sight. The only woman in the room had blue hair, orange eyes, and had a few piercings on her face. She was Konan and she was the close friend to the man next to her. He had orange hair and multiple piercings on his face along with the Rinnegan eyes as well. This was Pein the 'leader' of the Akatsuki and he was standing there with his six paths at his side.

There was a plant man standing there also that was half black and half white with different eye colors. One was all gold on the black side with the other side having a white-eye and yellow pupil. Zetsu was the spymaster of the group and was able to slip through any village without ever being seen by anyone or sensed by them.

"Now that Itachi has arrived we may begin this meeting." Itachi knew he had to tell them of his method before they started their campaign so he decided to speak out now.

"Forgive me Lord Pein but there is something I have that might prove useful to our group in the runs for our plan of capturing the tail beasts." Pien now was staring at Itachi and nodded his head slowly to him.

"I've recently run into someone that can help us with our desire for domination because he is a being of absolute darkness and damnation." Everyone in the room was now intrigued. Especially the man in the shadows because if this person was as powerful as they said then they would be useful ally in their goals for domination. Looking at him he nodded to Pein to let him speak of this potential ally he had in mind.

"Very well Itachi who is this ally you had in mind for us."

"The Overlord." Right there the entire room went stiff and silent. While it was conception that the times of the Overlord were forgotten the truth was they weren't. He was revered as the darkest and most powerful dark lord to ever exist. And if Itachi had managed to make contact with him then this meant he was returning and it was best to work with him rather than against him.

"Are you sure it was him?" Pein wanted to be absolutely sure this was true otherwise this would be a waste of their time now.

"Yes I meet him and he is also with a powerful ally that is the creator of the Tail beasts and the origin of Chakra itself. She is also the mother of the Sage of Six Path's as well and she was known as a goddess in her time." Before he could continue a portal opened in the room and out walked a white hair woman with a third eye on her forehead. She was looking around the room and could feel the S-class foes here but they were nothing compared to her or the Overlord.

"Mother!" Everyone was staring at Zetsu and they were wondering how she was his mother when he was supposed to be created by Madara.

"Hello Zetsu how have you been?" The black part of Zetsu disconnected him from the white and crawled up to his mother and now was hidden in her sleeve.

"I've missed you mother and I'm glad to see you in one piece again. Now are you going through with your plan?" Kaguya shook her head,

"No I will do what the Overlord wishes of me and so will you. Or are you going to oppose us on this?" Zetsu was a coward by nature so he knew the minute they were working together this meant he either complied or he would be wiped out by both of them.

"Of course I'm with you mother I would never challenge you." She nodded her head and was looking around the room and spotted Pein.

"Listen well Pein I offer you this. Work with me and I shall guarantee you will get your friend Yahiko back as he was before he died." This caused Konan and Pein to become wide eye at this and wonder if she could really do this. But with the Naruto mastering his chakra and Kaguya mastering her own together they could easily do this without trouble. On top of that the Shinigami mask was now in their possession again so this meant that they would now be able to use him as well.

Pein had to ask,

"What of the Tail Beast?"

"That is of no concern right now because The Overlord has a means to remove the beasts and draw them into himself and thus making him stronger than before. Do not worry war will come to the lands and you all shall have your chances at blood and mayhem." The group was excited now because some of them were only here for the war and protection rather than being here for some noble cause or some shit like that.

"We shall follow the Overlord then." She nodded her head and responded,

"Then await your orders because soon the first major attack will happen and you shall see his power first hand." With a wave of her hand she teleported out of the room along with managing to grab the man hidden as well with a hidden teleportation portal behind him.

The group was now thinking over their new plans and wondering when the first major battle shall happen. Itachi was looking at everyone and knew almost all of them will stay when the fights begin. However he was watching Orochimaru and knew for a fact he was going to betray them and try to take his sharingan. This meant that he would deal with him and without his disease to worry about he would show him the might of the Uchiha clan.

Netherworld Tower

On his throne Naruto was overlooking the man in front of him now. He was wearing an orange mask with a single eyehole in it and a red cloud and black cloak around his body. While he looked like a goofball he knew for a fact this man was actually much stronger than the usual rift raft around the Elemental Nations but he was no Madara. Zetsu informed him that he was a former student of the 4th Hokage, his father and he was in hiding after being proclaimed dead.

"Well Obito it seems you are one of the most unique individual's I've met since becoming the Overlord." The man stiffened and took his mask to show his one closed eye and his sharingan eye.

"So you know who I am then?" Naruto nodded his head with a wave of his hands showed him a projection of the day that Obito changed the death of Rin and how Kakashi was the one who did it to her as a form of punishment for loving him instead of Kakashi.

Naruto saw him gritting his teeth and tears pouring down his one good eye. He knew of his rage and decided to tell him the truth of his friend now.

"Kakashi not only murdered Rin but he attempted to murder the son of your sensei Minato and Kushina. Do you think he deserves forgiveness in this situation?" Obito looked at him with a morphed Sharingan and yelled,

"No! I made the mistake in taking that accident for him but now I will kill him with my own two hands!" Naruto was smirking now under his helmet so he decided to make the final deal he knew would entice him to be his servant.

"Help me in my conquests and I guarantee to give you back the thing you want most in the world; you're precious Rin." He froze on the spot.

"Impossible." Naruto figured he might have to entice him first before having him swear his loyalty. People like Gnarl are easy to manipulate if you have the means to make their goals a reality.

A swipe of his hands he summoned a ghost apparition of Rin in front of him. But this was actually her soul standing in front of him now and the issue was that he needed Kaguya and the Shinigami mask to revive someone that has been dead for a while now. Otherwise it would be impossible for him alone to do this.

The one eyed Uchiha was crying now at the sight of the love of his life.

"Rin, is that really you?" The girl smiled at him,

"Yes its me I'm surprised to see you again Obito. Listen to me Kakashi has committed a great sin against you and me and sensei and his wife. Do the best thing you can and help Sensei's son conquer the Elemental Nations and finally bring an end to the wars here. After that I knew we would be together in this life after he brings me back. Please promise me you'll do this for me?"

"I will, the countries will fall and they will know the might of the Overlord and the Uchiha clan that backs him." Rin smiled at him and she disappeared from in front of him. He looked at the Overlord with a shocked look on his face,

"Her spirit can only stay on these planes for a minimum amount of time. Help me with my plans and your precious Rin will be yours." Obito put his mask back on and bowed to Naruto showing that he was now absolutely loyal to him.

"You promise that I will have Rin in this world?"

"I'm a man of my word and I shall make sure it is possible now go gather your forces and make sure they are ready for battle. I have a place to visit and show them my strength with the minions at my side." Obito bowed his head to and teleported out of the room and back to the HQ.

Naruto was sitting on his throne and he saw his minions coming into the room now and they were excited to see him.

"Sire we bring great news there is a town known as Nordberg that is sitting in a country by itself that is ripe for the taking." Naruto nodded his head and stood from his throne walked to the teleportation circle. Without a second to waste he teleported to the town and began his conquest.

Nordberg

A nice quiet snow village that had seen no real hardships since the fall of the last Overlord and they believe that evil was purged from the world. They didn't expect Naruto to come to their village now through the teleportation gate now and they were shocked from his appearance. Arriving in the village outskirts he saw that the kingdom was covered in snow and good feelings.

 _"Disgusting my lord. Please deal with this happy and peaceful atmosphere at your discretion my lord. Show them the Overlord has returned and he is here to take back his kingdom with the one that he captured first years ago."_

Walking to the minion-summoning gate he put four clones out and told them to gather as many minions as possible and start their attack after he obliterates the resistance to the gate. He was walking down the hill to the village but he saw that there was some kind of royal army waiting for him along with a fat man standing on the platforms and he was looking at him with disgust. Naruto didn't care for the man in general so he decided to deal with his soldiers.

Drawing his sword he charged the first wave of soldiers and started wiping them out without trouble. They tried to hold the wall but when Naruto added some Wind chakra to his sword he started cutting through multiple enemies at once without hesitation.

Within minutes he had covered the snow in blood and carnage and the man standing looking at him was yelling for archers to deal with the armored teen. Looking at him he was about to blast him with Amaterasu but he was interrupted with a war cry from a few of the soldiers he missed. Turning to them he chopped off a few of their heads and now he was burning one alive with his eyes.

Turning back to the fat man he saw the man was gone and this pissed him off. In his place were archers and they had their bows aimed at him now and he was looking at them as if they were the funniest things in the world. These people were behind on the times if they were still using bows and arrows to fight shinobi but they only knew peace for the last while so they didn't need to evolve.

Walking up to the gate now he put chakra into his hand and with one swift punch obliterated it without an ounce of hesitation.

The people were scared because the previous Overlords couldn't do something like this and him being able to do it was terrifying.

The clones showed up with the minions at their disposal and they started running through the village and ransacking the place. Walking through the town he was looking for anything of value here and the fat bastard that had been eluding him for the last while. But when he arrived at the secondary gates he saw the adults were sealing them too hoping this would stop him. Or force him to find another way around these but Naruto was in mood for this so with one more punch of chakra he sent the gates flying.

Honestly this was too easy he should let the minions deal with the rest of the town while he hunted down the fat bastard that ran the place. But when he arrived in the town square he saw his minions had been cut down to the point where they were literally dismembered. Getting close to courtyard he saw that there were a few shinobi there each with a scratch over the metal plate on their headbands. They were looking at him with blank looks on their faces and before long they charged him. But he was ready because he had his sword out and with one swing sent all the kunai's and shurikens flying across the battlefield. They didn't stop though they were continuing their charge at him and were using taijutsu to fight him now.

Naruto proved even with his heavy armor he was too agile for them to catch and he was swinging his blade around like it was a stick. In a few seconds he managed to kill three of the four shinobi there and the last one was looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to us? All we've wanted was peace and you dark lords can't leave us alone for that one thing!?" The man was shouting at him but Naruto didn't care for his excuses. So without a second thought he closed the distance between them and his sword was rammed through his gut now. Lifting him up he let his body slide down his sword while blood dripped onto his helmet and armor. Then after seeing the life leave the shinobi's eyes he flung the man across the ground and crash into one of the stalls.

Once he was finished with him he saw the fat man standing on the scaffolding platform with a red hair woman forced next to him. He was yelling at her about something and he didn't care what it was to be honest. The pig would be dead soon so this meant nothing to him right now. So walking to the platform he looked up and saw he was smiling at him.

"Enjoy the view you'll never reach me up here!" Naruto shook his head at the stupidity of these men and started chakra walking up the wall now. Once he touched the ceiling of the wall he looked at the man who was cowering from him. He pulled out a dagger from his pocket and aimed it at him now. But Naruto was far from being intimidated by him with it.

But before Naruto could do anything to him the red hair girl got behind the fat man and slit his throat with her own knife. She then kicked him to the Overlord and he sliced him in half sending both halves of his body crashing to the ground below. Naruto looked at the girl with interest now,

"So why did you do that?" She huffed,

"The man was a pig. He was trying to force himself on me and for us to marry but I refused."

"You do realize that your village is under siege from my minions and clones meaning lots of people are dying right now." She looked at the burning village then back to Naruto. She shrugged her shoulders and said,

"So what? These idiots thought we would be safe with nothing more than armored soldiers well guess what I'm not that optimistic about things to be honest. I knew the Dark King would come back for our town so I was ready for when it happened. Guess what? I was right you have returned for us."

Naruto was impressed with this girls will to learn from the past and know he would come for this village regardless of how long it had been since the last Overlord had risen.

"What is your name woman?" She smiled at him and answered,

"Kelda my Overlord and I'm no more than your humble servant now." She bowed to him with glee in her face. Naruto knew for a fact that this girl was well versed in combat and she had a good amount of chakra in her as well so this was something he had to take into consideration. So he would take her as his mistress since she would prove an excellent addition to his growing harem and plus she would be put to use later for his uses in an upcoming tournament in the Leaf Village.

"How would you like to return with me and be trained by two powerful warriors?" She nodded her head and this lead to Naruto finishing his conquest of the town and raising his flag among the townsfolk. Some were trying to resist him but others just accepted their fates considering Naruto pretty much destroyed them without any real effort.

This lead to him leaving his clones and minions to deal with the clean up while he returned to the tower to train his new mistress in combat.

Netherworld Tower

"Congratulations sire your power is secured now and soon the world will bow to your might. I must say that among all the past Overlords you're definitely the strongest we've ever had." Gnarl was praising Naruto for his victory and his conquest of another mistress as well. Naruto sent Kelda to train with Kaguya while he was busy looking over the rest of the map of the kingdom that Nordberg was attached to right now. He knew that he would have to conquer the rest of this place but he didn't need to be distracted at the same time either.

Protecting his interest and making sure the other countries don't get sight of him and his attacks was crucial in this time of day. He had to be discreet with his take over and needed someone else to take the rap for this. Thinking of potential allies right now that he could use for smokescreen he thought of many of them but most are major villages that would demand something in exchange and he wasn't about to bow to anyone else.

Then it hit him he heard rumors that the princess was alive and was running from her responsibility. So he would hunt the girl down and force her back on the throne only to serve his whims instead and be something akin to a puppet government with loyalties to him and him alone.

After all Evil Always finds a way, Always.

 **Okay this the first chapter of this story and I would like to inform everyone the other story ideas won't be up for a while because I'm leaving this story as the last one I'm starting after reworking the beginning of Naruto Sabertooth Demon King. So next story to get updated will be these are the stories I will be focusing on until they are finished:**

 **Naruto Sabertooth Demon King**

 **Neglected Gremory**

 **Return of the Dark Knight**

 **Knight of the Last Fairy**

 **Replaced**

 **Naruto Leviathan**

 **Naruto Overlord**

 **The Lemon stories will be updated periodically but there is really no set update for them so just watch when they are updated.**

 **Here is the Overlord Log**

 **TowerItems:  
-TowerHeart  
-HealthPillars  
-ManaPillars  
-MinionTotems  
-TowerSmelters:  
-SteelSmelter  
-DuriumSmelter  
-ArcaniumSmelter  
-MinionHives:  
-BrownHive  
-RedHive  
-GreenHive  
-BluesHive  
\- Spell Stones**

 **Crowfeast out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (Moving Forward)

Naruto looked around his tower as his minions rushed around trying to make sure everything was good for him. However he was annoyed by the fact that the dimwitted little bastards did nothing but asking him stupid questions. Mostly whether he wanted something in one place or another place. To be honest, he couldn't care less about that since it was more for them than him. So he usually just motioned for them to set everything out the way they wanted so they would leave him alone; then they would come back a few minutes later with another problem.

Explosions were going off a few floors down showing that Kaguya was making sure his new mistress was up to par. Fairly speaking, she had the talents for using the blade and for fighting with chakra. Her reserves were on par with most Jounin but she was slowly growing pass that thanks to him ciphering his chakra into her body as well. Soon she would have Kage level reserves and be a true threat to anyone she faces. Which is good for him because she would be useful when fighting against some of his future enemies.

Kaguya was angry about having another woman around but she eventually got used to it since she was striving to be stronger. As long as she was fighting to become stronger, Kaguya was okay with her. But if he ran into one that didn't want to train or do anything productive, he would boot her ass out the tower in a heartbeat. After making sure she was here to learn how to be stronger, they got straight to training. While Kaguya was more of a long range and chakra based fighter, Kelda was more along the lines of a melee fighter with some chakra-based combat skills.

Thinking of Kelda reminded him that he needed to find out where that damned princess was and put her on the throne soon because Doto, the current ruler, was raising a fuss about losing Nordberg. He had sent several shinobi and kunoichi to the village to take it back but his forces managed to ambush them and take them out. Either by launching traps against them or setting the bastards on fire whenever it was good for them. Poisoning their food and water and ambushing them at night and slitting their throats also worked. Other than that he had sent his browns after them in full mass and only lost a few of the little bastards in their attack on the enemy shinobi in question.

Gnarl came rushing at the throne to give the Overlord some good news, he had recently heard.

"Sire, we have confirmation on what has been going on in the Leaf Village since your departure from their disgusting rule."

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for then? Show me." With a bow he waved the stone and it started showing the Leaf Village after his supposed death.

First, the village threw a massive party after he was believed to be dead. The third's law was removed and most of the kids shared their family's thoughts on him. A few of them didn't agree with their families but didn't protest this since they were terrified of upsetting their parents. So they suffered in silence as the rest of the village partied like crazy. The shinobi were also in full swing with the celebrations and bragged about what they did to the child during his time on the streets.

Kakashi, the silver haired man who shoved a lightning coated fist into his intestines, was drinking with joy. He was promoted to a higher status as the man who slayed the demon. He bragged about using his personal jutsu to end the monster's life and his colleagues rejoiced with him. He was promised that he would receive his personal genin team; that would be hand-picked by him from the elite of the current batch.

The other jōnin, except a handful, joined in telling stories of what they did to the boy:

Kurenai bragged about how she trapped him an in illusion where he was forcefully sodomised multiple times by men and raped more by women;

Asuma had led a pack of civilians to his hiding spot and watched as he was beaten near death;

Hana remembered her dogs were being kind to him but she fixed his attitude with her dogs by beating him within in an inch of his life and punishing her dogs for their actions later.

The teachers at the academy bragged about fixing his grades and punishing him for nothing but bullshit stuff. Members of the ANBU were joining in the celebration on the grounds. In their minds, they deserves it for making sure the boy got what he deserved. However what many didn't notice was that one purple haired cat masked member was not there at the party. She was at her home begging her sensei for forgiveness for not protecting his son better. Anko was doing the same thing and punishing anyone that tried to get frisky with her by sending her snakes to poison them.

The clans were torn in the situation. Some of them were partying as well for the things they did to the boy. Like the Hyuuga clan which sent their members out to practice their taijutsu on him with great efficiency; plus leading the mobs to their positions in order for them to punish him for being alive.

The Yamanaka's messed with his head at times, Nara's were responsible for holding him in place for certain beatings, and the Akimichi's were setting him up by poisoning some of his food to try and weaken him.

The Uchiha clan, when they were alive, actually neither helped the boy nor did they hurt him. They were neutral in the situation along with Tsume of the Inuzuka clan. She had nothing against the kid in general and knew her clan was attacking him including her daughter but there was nothing she could do to stop all of them.

Finally the elders and the Hokage were nervous. While everyone thought him being dead was a great thing, it really wasn't. First off, they had just lost their prized jinchuuriki and now they were defenseless against the other great villages that had one. Another thing was that the Nine Tails would reform down the line but it would be where they were completely defenseless against an attack. They had no Uzumakis to put the beast into in along with only two people being able to do the actual sealing both were reluctant to do it.

Jiraiya was angry because the brat was supposed to be the weapon for the village and now he was gone. He took his student from him, the least the brat could do was be a good little weapon, protect the village and sacrifice itself when necessary. However with him gone, their chances of protecting the village went down by a considerable margin. Along with the fact, that Naruto had to pay for what he did to his student. His birth was the reason his favorite student was dead and now with the kid dead, he was without something to beat on when he was bored.

A few weeks after his death, Tsunade returned to the village to join in the celebration. In her eyes Naruto was a mistake that should have never been born since he caused his mother's death. She died because he was crying and that brought the Nine Tails to her and in the process killed her. Afterwards she left the village threatening if she ever saw the brat in the future, she would kill him, consequences be damned. Needless to say, Tsunade was very close to the boy's mother, she even told the doctors the best way to hurt a jinchuuriki when they were healing from injuries.

Naruto motioned for Gnarl to shut it off. His rage was palpable and his chakra was visible and carried demolishing pressure. He wanted to burn that damned village to the ground and make sure everyone suffered. But he needed to stay calm, if he rushed things then it might lead to his demise instead. Sure, he could turn the village into a crater now and no one would be able to stop it. However, Naruto was sure that no matter what he would eventually wipe them off this accursed planet even if it was the last thing he did.

Looking at his minions, he saw the fear in their eyes as his power was radiating in insane levels. Taking a few breaths, he withdrew his chakra back into his body and stood, overlooking them.

"Find that damn princess now! I don't care what it takes, just do it and make sure it's soon because if I have to sit here for another week, you're going to wish I didn't."

Soon every little colored bastard was out the door running for the hills. They saw he was angry and wanted results now so they went all out looking for the princess. Because if they didn't find her then it would be their asses.

Naruto took a few more breaths and decided to head down to the training grounds to blow off some steam but Gnarl shouted,

"Master wait, there is something you could do now!" Turning to him, Naruto made a slight gesture to explain.

"We have word from the new organization that you made allies with, that there is another beast like the one you have that is ostracized by her village. She currently is living in the forest outside of the village, which means this would be perfect for you to bring her here." Naruto thought about it and nodded at this.

Another jinchuuriki would be good to have around the place considering they were preternaturally stronger than normal shinobi. Plus from what he knew most of them were older than him so she had to have some mastery of her demon already.

Something he hadn't done yet and knew it would have to be soon or he would never get around to it.

Activating his eyes he whispered,

"Kamui." He was sucked into a vortex and was gone in an instant.

Taki

On the outskirts of the village of Taki was a green haired girl that was wearing a blue top and a short skirt. She had orange eyes that were filled with resentment; towards the village and its occupants.

"I wish I could escape all of this."

"You can, my dear." She went on high alert and turned to see a terrifying individual. He was wearing some dense light armor on his body and his helmet illuminated his glowing red eyes. They had rings in them along with a set of tomoes in each ring. In his right hand was a giant sword that was glowing with evil and corrupted energy. The armor was pure dark colors and sinister looking with it having a red cloak wrapped around the neck of the armor.

"W-who… are you?"

"I'm quite sure it's customary for one to give their own name first," his voice was raspy and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Careful little larva, this man is radiating power that I haven't felt in many years. He is almost like grandfather but much more sinister."

"My name is Fū and I'm demanding to know who you are." He chuckled at her and slammed his blade into the ground causing it to crack the grassy ground.

"I am the Overlord." Suddenly Fū felt her head ring furiously.

"Larva, don't you dare fight this man! He's a monster I know what the Overlord is capable of and it took all nine of us and the old man to take him down the last time. But this one I can sense it! He is stronger than him and he has the chakra of grandfather flowing through his body! This means he could shut me off anytime he wants to and you would be helpless against him!"

Now the green haired girl was past frightened; if the Tailed Beast and the Sage of Six Paths were what it took to take down the original Overlord, then she was screwed. He was stronger and more dangerous than the previous one and he was more likely versed in Shinobi warfare.

"Relax… I'm not here to fight you, more along the lines of to offer you recruitment in a sense." She was shocked by this and could barely tell he was being honest.

"Why do you want me?" He chuckled at her making her pout despite her situation.

"Simple, I know what it means to be treated worse than trash by humans. They don't understand us and they fear us even though they are the reason we were made in the first place." It took Fū a moment yet she realized what he was getting at.

"You're a Jinchuuriki!" He nodded.

"Yes… I'm number 9 of the group and you… you are number 7." Now she was really worried. If he had the strongest tailed beast inside of him plus everything else then he was probably Kami in human form at this point.

"I get that you know what it's like to be discriminated against but what can you offer me that the village can't get past. They will hunt me down until they kill me and take back the tail beast in the process." He laughed at her predicament and explained,

"You see young one, I'm here to offer you a chance at freedom and vengeance. Not only do I promise you teachings from the original great beast but the chance to take revenge against the village and make everyone beg you for mercy. Whether you spare them or not is up to you."

Fū started thinking this over seriously. He was giving her a shot at freedom from the village's evil rule. The kage was capable of nothing more than using her like a meat shield against their enemies and he was keeping her on a short leash. She wanted nothing more than to take his head clean off his shoulders and turn him into a bloody mess after she was done. The village could burn for all she cared. Other than that Naruto was also promising her incredible training that the village wouldn't give her so it would be worth it in the end.

"You… might want to take this chance larva. Who knows when you'll get another chance to escape the village."

"Alright, I accept your offer! Let's go." Before either of them could move there were chūnin ranked shinobi that showed up and saw Fū was consorting with the armored man.

"So… the demon is planning to betray us. Men attack!"

The group of four quickly fired off some fireballs at them but Naruto drew his sword from the ground and with one powerful overhead swipe destroyed all of their attacks. He gathered some of his magic into his hand and immediately they were all forced into submission. With a wave of his hand, they soon turned on each other and started killing each other without remorse.

Fū was shocked that her former villagers were now killing itself in front of her. Shivering she noted,

'Note to self: do not betray him for he could make me kill myself at the very least.' The armored man strode next to her and within seconds they were swallowed into a vortex. They had left the village and now they were headed to the Netherworld tower.

Konoha

Hiruzen, the third Hokage, didn't know what to do. The village's greatest weapon was gone and now they were in deep trouble. Everybody was celebrating when they should be on edge considering it was now common knowledge their demon was gone. He honestly was ashamed these idiots didn't think things through before they did this. His own shinobi no less were the ones that did the kid in. It was revolting really.

His student was telling him that the prophecy had completely changed to where someone would regain his dark throne and destroy the shinobi world. He couldn't allow this after everything he lost. His sensei's, his wife, his daughter and son-in-law, and Minato. The truth was that he was hoping to put him in charge and then place him into a puppet like format to be controlled but Minato actually loved Kushina making whatever plans they had impossible to do. But after they died and left their son behind, he snatched up the opportunity to make the boy dependent on Konoha to survive.

First he would starve for attention and then do whatever they wanted him to do. Next he would be trained by Jiraiya and then he would become the next toad sage. With that he would lay his life down for the village no matter what but this was now in ruins. The boy was dead and there was no one to seal the damn fox into when it resurfaced. Plus there were only two people right now that could seal away the beast and the first didn't want to do it and neither did his student so they were in trouble.

At least his other student had returned to the village to help out. She had made it clear that as long as Naruto was in the village, she would never come back. Now that he was dead, she came back and was partying like there was no tomorrow. In a way, this metaphor would be the realization since there would be no tomorrow for anyone if they were to be attacked. So he decided with his students here, he would bolster their forces against anyone that would be planning to attack them in the near future.

Other than those problems, he had issues with Kumo that consisted on the kidnapping of the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi managed to kill the man but without evidence to prove anything they were demanding his head on a silver platter. However, his twin brother went in his place and with the caged bird seal on his head, the bloodline died with him. So they got nothing out of the deal but they were now on tense terms with each other.

Then the massacre of the Uchiha clan was a damned mess. Itachi killed all of them on the suspicion that there was a coup coming but that was all it was, rumors. After he did this and left his little brother behind he fled the village and joined the terrorist organization to spy on them. However the minute Jiraiya tried to get information out of him, Itachi literally told him to piss off. This meant that he no longer worked for the Leaf village and was a full-fledged member of the organization.

This was troubling as it was and they tried to get him in trouble with their members. But it turned out someone else was vouching for him in the group and now they didn't care why he did it just because he was important to the group at the moment. However his former estranged student left the organization as well after trying to possess Itachi and getting smacked around like a child. This frustrated him so after fleeing, he went underground and no one had heard from him yet.

There were some rumors of him in Rice Country but no real sightings of him.

Sighing, he continued signing documents and wondering how things would have been if Naruto was still alive. He would probably be Sasuke's rival and with his teachings from Kakashi, the last Uchiha would soon gain the Sharingan and master it. Then he would have fatally wounded Naruto or someone that he was close to and gained the next level of it. Then after that they would transplant some eyes to give him their final form allowing him to control the Bijūs as well.

This was a means to control Naruto as well but now that plan was down the toilet. He was dead and Sasuke refused to work with anyone in the village unless they offered him some training. Then after they were done and he had mastered it he would move on from them without saying a thing to them.

The boy was becoming a problem and he was letting the praise go to his head a little bit but he still showed he was striving to get stronger. He was definitely the strongest of his age group but that wasn't hard since some of them were barely worth calling Genin.

Taking his pipe and getting a drag, he looked out at the village. He had to make it work; Konoha must continue standing no matter what. With his dreams, the world would know the might of his Will of Fire.

Netherworld Tower

Naruto had just dropped Fū off with Kaguya who was quite irritated with taking someone else to train. But she was placated by the fact that it was the seven-tailed jinchuuriki; even a bit happy. She was at least stronger than the other girl she started with but still it was irritating. Her training was centered around her Bijuu rather than on her own independent skill set. So now she was teaching her different elements to see which one suited her best and it soon turned out that it was fire and water mostly.

Now the young Overlord was waiting for her power to rise before he would do anything but luckily his minions had returned from their recon mission; giving him something to do.

"Master, we have found the princess, however, she is reluctant on returning to her kingdom; plus the man in charge of her security is only hiring shinobi, whom we have none." Naruto started tapping his finger on his chair and asked,

"And… how did you find said princess my lovely minions?" They showed him a flyer for some Princess Gale movie and then he realized that she was the head actress in the movie. His irritation showed as he gripped hard on the edge of his throne's armrest.

"How did you idiots not figure out she was the actress?" They all looked sheepish and one of them responded,

"We are sorry our lord but we wanted to make sure she was the real princess and not another fake so we checked her out extensively. Luckily her scent matched her so we reported back to you immediately."

Naruto's grip loosened on the chair and he sighed. At least the stupid morons did something right without him having to tell them five times. That was the one thing about minions he hated more than anything. They were unreliable at times and it threw him through a loop half the time.

"Fine… anything else to report that is worth mentioning?" A blue minion came up to him and said,

"Yes sire, we have two things to discuss with you. We have discovered a new hive of minions that were lost for many centuries. They are yellow minions and they wield the power of lightning along with their rivals, the white minions with power over snow and ice."

"Bring the hives here then." The blue one bowed its head,

"Of course, they are already doing that but we also discovered something that is very puzzling." Naruto motioned for him to continue or be reduced to ashes for wasting his time.

"There is a village known as Nadeshiko and they are all female women ninjas. However we discovered that your father's teacher had a confrontation with one of them many years ago and was scheduled to set his student up to marry one of them. But this was hindered by your father dying after marrying your mother so the deal now falls on you. It would seem your father's teacher perversity knows no bounds."

While Naruto was understanding of some things, he did not allow the mentioning of either of his godparents in his presence. One minion did and he was burnt to ashes before being revived. Since then they never mentioned his godparent's names in his presence or the mistresses either; they too would kill them for it.

"I see so I have a standing invitation to enter the village and fight one of them. Well this might work into my favor then." Stepping up from his throne, he activated his eyes and started up his Kamui.

"Gnarl inform Kaguya that I will need the girls ready soon because they are going to go on a mission when I return with our new ally."

"Of course sire, whatever you say."

With that said, he disappeared from the room and was soon on his way to the village of women as he called it in his mind.

Nadeshiko Village

Whilst standing at the edge of the village, he looked around and saw that it was quite a prosperous little village. But after a few minutes of standing there, he was surrounded by women wielding different weapons, ready to dispose of him.

"Male, state your name and reason for being here!" Looking at the masculine woman in front of him he slung his sword onto his shoulder and announced,

"I'm here to complete an agreement that was made to the Queen of your village and the man you call Jiraiya; for I am the son of his former student." The girls were on edge and were about to attack but the leader stopped them with a hand gesture.

"It is good that you have come then. Enter the village and please approach the princess cautiously for, sadly, her mother has passed away from illness." Naruto tilted his head,

"My condolences, I wish she were alive, from the stories I heard she was a great woman."

The woman nodded and soon they were walking through town. When they reached the princess's home, they saw her fighting some kind of machine. With one powerful kick, she shattered it and sent it crashing to the ground. The man inside of it saw he was beaten and ran for the hills to escape her wrath.

She had long black hair tied in a ponytail along with having green eyes and a well-shaped body. Her breasts were large and firm and her rear was shapely. It would seem that she inherited her mother's unnatural beauty and this was why men came from all over to claim her hand in marriage.

"Lady Shizuka, this is the man that is here to challenge you from the deal you had with your mother and Jiraiya." She measured the boy up and in her opinion, he, at least, looked like a good warrior and carried himself as one.

"We shall see if you are worth it. Meet me in the arena so we may do battle." Naruto bowed to her and followed them to the arena. Upon entering there was a roaring applause from the crowd and much booing towards him.

Observing her keenly, his opponent was rather serious about this fight and her body was tense. Naruto could honestly say she was more dangerous than many of the foes he had recently faced. But thanks to his sessions with Kaguya, he could take her with ease. He would have to pull out a few of his good cards but other than that she would be an easy win.

"Let the match begin for the hand of the princess!" With that the elderly woman leading them vanished from the arena.

This led to Shizuka charging at him with her hand covered with wind chakra. He noticed she was trying to get him to move but he saw through that plan and was prepared. So with one hand, he grabbed her offending limb and drained all the chakra out of the attack. Shizuka was visibly shocked by this yet quickly took off away from him.

Seeing he was unfazed, she switched tactics. First, she started spinning and then fired off several Kunai at him; Naruto brought up his sword with one hand and swung at her. A large gust of wind blades tore into the arena and sent all of her weapons flying away into directions. After the defensive attack ended, the princess had been cut up pretty badly and was trying her best to ignore the damage on her limbs.

Taking off again, she thrust her hand out and sent out a powerful wind strike. This time however she fired it at him like a bullet; so he wasn't able to reach her hand. The ground cracked underneath him and the attack sent him flying into the wall but he was fine nevertheless. He didn't even feel the attack but without chakra covering his body, he would have been badly injured from it. He saw her charging at him so he pulled himself out of the wall then slammed his sword into the ground in a quick motion.

Holding out his hand he shouted,

"Almighty Push!"

With that sentence, she was sent flying back into the far off wall. She struggled getting out of it and so was vulnerable. Naruto took advantage of this and in a few seconds he was in front of her with his fist drawn back. He sent it into her at a blinding speed and it sent her deeper into the wall; the damage to her body becoming even more extreme. Looking at his black haired opponent, he saw she would not be able to continue so he backed away from her so her people could take a look at her battered form.

The whole audience was furious at what this armored boy had done to their princess and screamed for his immediate execution. However Shizuka's guardian shouted,

"Silence! This matter has been resolved and now the princess is to marry Naruto regardless." Naruto figured that would be the case but he still needed to explain a few things to her and Shizuka.

Once Shizuka had recovered a bit, Naruto confronted her and informed her of his plans for the land in general. Although she was worried about her people, he assured her as long as they remained his allies, they would be safe; his decree as the Overlord. Naturally, she was skeptical but she was going to marry him so she had to at least trust him a little. So after further explaining the situation to her, they agreed on this terms: his minions would stay out of the village and he would have their full support from this day.

Later,

In the village castle and main throne room, he sat on the throne and Shizuka was on his lap; leaning back into his chest.

"Darling, I have need of you. There is a mission that only shinobi are chosen to take so I need you to help with this… please."

"Of course husband, whatever you need."

"I request you send your strongest warriors – six would be ideal – to deal with this? That way I can get the girl on the throne quickly?" She nodded and snapped her fingers twice.

In an instant, six women were in front of them, each varying in looks and demeanor. First was one with long black hair and a rather busty figure. She had red eyes that shined with excitement; mainly for battle. Her outfit was a black top that showed off much of her chest and a short black skirt ending at her thighs. Her boots were heel-level with a pointy heel at their bottoms; clearly standing out as killing implements.

The next to her had blue hair and a rapier at her side. She was wearing white general's outfit with a matching hat and a white skirt. Her white boots reached her heels and accentuated off her long creamy legs. Looking up, she revealed her eyes matched her blue hair. However, the fashionable opening in her shirt showed off a large amount of cleavage; a tattoo in the center of it.

On her right was another that had an impressive bust similar to the previous two. She had rather short hair compared to the aforementioned girls. She was wearing a white armored shirt and blue skirt with blue and white boots on her feet. Her choice weapon was a katana strapped to her side and she carried a blank expression. The hollow pupils were slightly golden and they seemed to be staring into his soul.

The next set of girls to them were different in comparison. One had long black hair and a loose kimono, its loose sleeves drifted off of her shoulders at times. Like the rest, her outfit implicated her large breasts but only the topmost part was visible. She had black cat ears for some reason along with a matching tail. Her golden eyes showed mischief and playfulness.

To her left was yet another but she was different from her cat eared friend. She had a purple top that, again, showed off lots of breasts and a bow was tied around her abdomen and reached down her back. She had different daggers on her body with two on each limb. Naruto noticed she had long purple hair and that her sharp red eyes were staring at the princess.

Finally the last woman had white hair and matching skin that made her look like a ghost. She was wearing a black skin-tight bodysuit with red patterns forming circular shapes all over the body. Over her shoulders was a red cloak that covered her whole upper body and much of the lower. Her eyes were blood red and her hair cascaded down her back.

"Naruto I would like you to meet the six strongest women in the village. The sword users are Esdeath and Yuki. The other four are Shiro, Kuroka, Ayane, and finally this is Momoyo and she is a relative of mine. All of them are S-class with their own special abilities but they have no official rank other than… genin. So this means that they would have to compete in the Chunin Exams however we have no real shinobi system other people would understand."

"Well, when we put the Snow princess back on her throne we will lead the country through her. I hope this will be no problem for the rest of you?" All six of them shook their heads and disappeared from the room to find the princess of Snow Country.

"Now that they are gone I must inform you I have to return to the tower. I expect there to be nothing wrong with this?" Shizuka shook her head at him,

"Not as long as you don't mind me coming along with you. As your wife, it is my duty to be by your side."

Both teleported back to the tower where he was greeted by Gnarl and the other girls. Kaguya looked annoyed of another mistress there, Fū looked a little peeved after staring at her chest, and Kelda was surprisingly okay with the whole situation.

"Everyone, this is Shizuka and she is from the Nadeshiko village. Her people are now working with us. She is also another mistress so I expect all of you to get along… understood?" All the girls nodded.

"Master, while I'm happy you've gained another mistress there is something we must discuss since it would be a good opportunity for you." Naruto nodded for Gnarl to continue with what he was saying. "There is a country called Wave that is well known as a trading hub; with access to ships and rights as a harbor country. But it's under a tyrant's control right now… if you were to kill him and freed them they would swear loyalty to you sire. This would be a good bonus"

Thinking about it Naruto had to agree with the assessment. A country that was a center for trade like Wave, along with its access and ownership of many ships, would be an excellent addition to his cause. Also what better way to win over a country without bloodshed than by taking out a tyrant. Also Naruto was going to have them ally with Snow after the girls were done slaughtering the Daimyo and his forces then he would have another country under his rule.

Nodding his approval, he turned to his mistresses,

"I will be heading to Wave, inform the Akatsuki that they are to set up a base there to keep an eye on the country while we are busy." The girls nodded their heads and his next move was to use the Kamui to transport out of the room.

Wave Country

The Overlord stood at the edges of the central village of Wave. There was poverty everywhere and people barely able to make ends meet. He sensed that this Gato person was hiding out in some large mansion far away from the village and he had a bunch of bandits to protect him. But he sensed many chakra sources in the village the most prominent being three Genin levels and a Jōnin. Another was Chūnin but it was with a low resonating Jōnin, hiding out near the same spot where Gato lived.

Assessing the situation, Naruto gathered his sword and started walking to the center of the village where he would check on recent events. After this, he would decide how he would make his presence known in the village, and how he would deal with Gato and his forces. He also needed to see if those two outside chakras were something he would be interested in having joining his cause. The others he could tell, just by the feel of their chakra, were part of his old village. Meaning that they were hired to help deal with Gato and his forces or for something akin to it.

After he entered the center of town, most people steered clear of him in hopes of not getting cut down before sundown. While he was a cold bastard to his enemies and sometimes in general, he wasn't all heartless to everyone around him. So when a kid ran into him, he looked at the boy and slowly kneeled in front of the weeping child. They probably thought he was going to punish the boy for running into him but he just rubbed the child's head. This led to the child stopping his tears and looking at him with curiosity.

An older woman, probably his mother, ran up to Naruto and started fussing over the child, apologizing.

"It's fine madam. My appearance may be intimidating but I mean no harm to those that do not raise their arms against me." She was rattled by this statement but she nodded.

"I do have a question… if you don't mind?" Slowly, she nodded, "Is there something going on that has the village so down right now?" Just from her changed posture he could tell she was ready to make a run for some reason.

"I guess you just got here… Tazuna-san hired some shinobi to help protect him and his workers as they are building a bridge. This has upset Gato and now he has hired his own shinobi; there are rumors that there might be a huge battle in the near future." Naruto nodded head; now he had a good idea when he was going to attack and bring the country under his semi-benevolent rule.

But before that he heard a small growling noise and saw that it was from the child. They had the right to looked embarrassed by this and tried to hide it. He chuckled softly and brought out some pure gold coins from his personal pocket dimension and handed it to the child.

"Get some food and eat healthy. Soon the tyrant will be gone and your country will be free again. You have my word as a shinobi loyal to the land of Snow." The woman was shocked; she had always thought shinobi were supposed to blend in. However, his dark armor stood out in a crowd like a sore thumb leading her to believe he was some kind of samurai or, truthfully, monster.

After the woman left, he smiled. He had created that lie so it would spread throughout the village leading him to draw support. After he killed Gato and his forces they would swear loyalty to the princess and Land of Snow gaining him unlimited trading opportunities for his empire.

"Sire… sorry to bother you but you should know that the girls you sent to Snow are finished with their assignment."

"Really Gnarl; that seems odd considering I sent them to the princess only a few hours ago?"

"I agree sire, but that is the strangest thing, they managed to find her and drag her back to her country. Bringing the entire nation to its knees within minutes and now they are putting her on the throne. The girl has agreed to join our cause and be the cover that we need to proceed with stealth… as you say. All that is needed sire is you being there to sign the deal with her."

"Tell them to keep the country under tight security as I will be finished here in a few days."

"Of course they will try rooting out some of the rogues that are still loyal to the original king."

"Good," Naruto stood in the middle of the forest watching over the large bridge that was being built. Soon the fight would happen and he would make sure that nothing happened to the leaf unless it's them by his hands. But he would let the Leaf shinobi live only because killing them would draw too much attention to him. However this didn't mean he wasn't going to thrash them on the bridge a little bit, leaving them demoralized.

Battle of the Bridge (Mostly canon)

Haku and Zabuza, by sheer luck, had managed to dodge the lightning attack that Kakashi had ready for them but now there was a new problem. It would seem Gato was here to kill all of them and take the bridge down afterwards. His army of mercs and bandits were eager to start killing especially since Zabuza could barely stand. He lacked the strength to hold up his sword or the ability to fight with his chakra. This led to Kakashi trying to figure out how to get the Last Uchiha out of here without him dying.

However the boy was standing ready to fight while his teammates were cowering in the back from the idea of dying.

"As the old saying is Zabuza, it's all business!"

He started laughing but soon there was a hollow metallic laugh ringing across the bridge. The heavy footsteps on the bridge made everyone look to Tazuna who gasped when he saw a giant metal man approaching him. The girls were panicking and hoping, with no small amount of stupidity, that Sasuke would save them by kicking this evil monster's ass and confess his love for them.

Yeah… right,

The man passed them and walked to the front of the group. Passing by Kakashi, the Jōnin could feel its chakra and it was something sinister and vile but it was familiar. Sasuke was looking at the monster with surprise and interest. If this guy who looked about his age had this level of power then it was possible for him to achieve it but how would he do it? He was not arrogant to believe he could order him to teach him because he could feel this guy's power. It was terrifying and would be able to crush him with ease but a battle would be a good chance to gauge his skills.

Zabuza and his subordinate were looking at the boy and they could also tell he was strong. Stronger than each of them; including Kakashi and his team. Hell, even stronger than the Mizukage – and that guy had the three-tails sealed inside of him!

Gato didn't care and he demanded,

"Who the hell are you, freak?" Naruto chuckled at him, brought up his sword and aimed it at them.

"Your Final Destination. Feel the wrath of Snow." Without waiting for a response Naruto charged forward slaughtering everyone working for Gato. They dropped like flies with no way of protecting themselves. They tried attacking him with their own weapons but their weapons broke on impact. Leaving them defenseless and ready to be cut to pieces by the Overlord.

Gato was panicking, he didn't know what was going on and how the monster was doing it but he knew that he had to get out of here. But when he turned around, there stood the man was covered in the blood of his hired help.

"Wait! Spare me! I can give you whatever you want! Money, women, power, you name it!"

"I have all of those things and much more. There is nothing here you can offer me… other than the freedom of this country" With that said, Naruto held out his free hand and soon a fireball gathered at the palm before being fired at Gato. He screamed in pain as the fire reduced him to nothing but ashes. Looking at the ground, Naruto confirmed nothing was left of the tyrant.

Naruto heard something approaching them in the distance. When the fog cleared up it was revealed to be the citizens of Wave and another team of Konoha Shinobi. Now that Gato was dealt with he had the time to see what everyone here looked like. To his surprise Sasuke was the most normal looking of the group with his blue standard Uchiha shirt and white shorts. His headband was wrapped around his head keeping his hair out of his eyes.

The pink haired girl was wearing a red dress that showed she had nothing to be accentuated and she carried a large forehead. In her green eyes shined arrogance, she probably thought she was hot shit but she was most likely nothing more than a coward. The girl next to her had blue hair with gray eyes, wearing a gray dress that barely covered her thin frame. Both girls had their headbands on their heads shining proudly even though they were cowering in front him now.

Looking at Kakashi, he saw that the man had a mask on the lower part of his face and his left eye was covered by his headband. He was wearing a Jounin outfit; showing off his rank. Behind them was a red eyed woman wearing bandages around her body yet showing off her incredible beauty. However she had arrogance in her eyes.

Her team consisted of Kiba Inuzuka who was wearing a gray hoodie and black pants along with s small white puppy at his side. Shino who was wearing a coat with collars covering his mouth and black glasses covering his face. Finally there was Hinata who was wearing a beige jacket that hid most of her body but blue pants that hugged her legs tightly.

Walking to Zabuza, Naruto cast a green glowing hand on him and his subordinate and they were totally renewed. Both thanked him for his help but then they heard a cough, turning around, they saw Kakashi standing there with authority in his stance.

"While your help was great… it was unneeded. Also I demand to know why a shinobi of the Snow Village is here considering your country has no interest in this place."

"Hah! You think you can order me around? Fool, I serve the new ruler Princess Koyuki. She has been put on the throne and sent me here to free their land from a tyrant; the only thing she wanted was a treaty plus trade agreements fully their terms." The people were surprised to the basically low cost deal that this new man was offering them. The Leaf wanted discounts and things like that whereas he was offering them a deal that they would draft themselves; including economic and financial assistance. Plus he killed Gato freeing them, meaning he was serious about his actions here.

"Regardless, I have to ask you to hand over the two rogue shinobi next to you. They attacked us meaning they are our under our jurisdiction now." Kakashi expected his compliance; given his own reputation. But the armored boy decided against it and with one quick swing, he split the water in half showing the ground beneath it. The land surrounding the cut was deeply penetrated too.

"Speak to me like that again and I will make sure you are dead before you hit the ground." Kakashi started sweating. He wasted most of his chakra fighting Zabuza meaning he would not stand a chance now against this armored warrior. Even with Kurenai here there was no telling what he had up his; other than use his immense strength to crush them.

However Kurenai took this as an insult and was planning to give him a piece of her mind. But her genin, Kiba, decided to attack him for what he perceived as disrespect to his idol. So while charging, he aimed his kunai at him with the idiotic hope he could defeat him. Naruto barely acknowledged the boy when he swung his sword to the side sending the boy flying from the impact of the blade. He now was sporting a large cut on his chest and his dog whimpered in fear of the armored man.

Shino wasn't at all stupid, his kikaichu did not want to get close to this man meaning he lacked his primary weapon; besides the man had a slight point. Hinata was way too scared to attack because of his immense power; her eyes were burned when she looked straight at him.

Sakura was shivering at the sight of the man along with Ami; they hoped that Sasuke would beat this terrifying man. Kakashi was angry that one of the genin was attacked so he announced,

"You are being charged for attacking a genin of Konoha; surrender now or be taken in by force." He took a stance even though his body was exhausted; he'd regained some of his lost chakra. Plus with his experience in the field and arsenal of jutsu, this would be only a slight challenge for him.

Kurenai was joining him since she wanted to deal with the kid herself as well. Thinking he was looking down on her as a woman who, stereotypically, didn't belong in the field, even though he said nothing of the sort.

Naruto dropped his sword to the ground and popped the cricks in his neck a few times. Then he stood still and motioned for them to come at him. As a start, Kakashi went through some handsigns,

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A giant water dragon rushed at Naruto, but he only held out his hand waiting for it to hit him. Once it hit his hand, the water dragon dispelled and crashed to the ground. But then Naruto felt roots forming around his legs and the woman was behind him now with a kunai at his throat.

"It's over." She had used Kakashi's attack as a distraction to use her genjutsu.

"You wish."

With his eyes, he dispelled the genjutsu and smacked her away from him. Turning back to the group he saw that the Uchiha was waiting for an opening and gauging him. Good, at least someone was level-headed enough not place too much trust in his own abilities but try to see what his opponent could do. Problem for Sasuke though, he hadn't really shown him any real skills other than his sword work. The rest of his abilities were a massive unknown for the boy.

Kakashi aimed his hand, summoned some lighting chakra around it and charged at Naruto with it. Seeing this attack brought back bad memories of his childhood and sent him into a mini-rampage. Before the attack could reach him, Naruto dashed forward meeting him halfway. This scared Kakashi; he wasn't expecting this speed at all. Naruto grabbed his arm and crushed it in his iron grip.

After doing this, the boy tossed him back to his group leaving the students terrified. Both Jōnin sensei were down and they had no one to protect them from this monster. Sasuke ran through his hand signs and fired off a fireball at the other boy. With a swipe of hand, the fireball vanished, leaving him without a scratch. Naruto looked at him and motioned him to come.

Sasuke, not one to turn down a challenge, charged him and attacked him with his Taijutsu. Sadly for him, Naruto blocked his attacks or redirected them with ease. Soon, when he was close enough, he slammed his fist into Sasuke's tender abdomen knocking the wind out of him and into mid-air. As Sasuke was in mid-air, the armored teen brought his other hand down on the back of his head leaving him unconscious. His face smashed into the ground leaving him bleeding.

Seeing his job was done with these weaklings, he turned back to the bridge builder and his people and asked,

"Do you accept our deal?" Tazuna didn't need to think twice on it.

"Yes. Yes, we do but we are going to give your people a special discount for dealing with Gato." Shrugging, Naruto summoned some money from his private stash. He tossed the cash to him and said,

"This should cover the cost of an A-ranked mission that is required for you to pay the Leaf village for this mess. If they try anything else inform us and we shall have our allies deal with the issue. After all I'm sure Kumo and Iwa would love to have our assistance in a war against the Leaf." It was partially the truth but at the same time it wasn't.

They had no alliance with either of them but with a little persuasion, he could have them help in a war against the Leaf. Especially if he promised them the Byakugan for Kumo and promise Iwa something special in return, something along the lines of revenge. Plus with the Nadeshiko village's strong women and Snow's very advanced technology they could easily overtake any of their enemies.

Seeing they had an agreement, he activated his eyes again and soon the Kamui came to life and sucked him in. The people would remember the armored boy that had saved their country and given them a new beginning.

Snow/New Spring Country

Naruto saw a really horrifying thing. The entire army loyal to Doto were brutally massacred. He really didn't care for the warfare and it probably was as violent as the things he did in Wave but still it was a horrifying sight. Some men were cut to pieces, other burned alive or crushed into paste; some of them were impaled on ice pillars. He even saw bodies mutilated beyond recognition – he couldn't even tell which arm belonged to which torso or whose legs belonged to which spine.

Walking over the battlefield, he counted that a small army of at least 500 was slaughtered here painting the snow red. Moving over the snowy land, he finally arrived to the group that he sent to deal with all of this. The girls were either staring out into space, bored, or sharpening the weapons in hand. Koyuki was talking to her assistant; telling him what must be done in order for them to prosper again. But they were near a machine that was not operative yet meaning that she was hesitant to activate it.

Seeing the necklace in her hand, he ripped the crystal out of her hand and injected it into the machine powering it up. This led to it turning the snowy landscape into one of green pastures. Koyuki was going to yell at him for the first action but she quickly reconsidered since he had just managed to turn their country into one of spring; plus the man was scary as fuck.

"So Daimyō, what do you think about going through with our deal like we discussed?" Turning to him, the new ruler of the Land of Spring answered,

"My Lord… I believe we have an outstanding agreement on this." With that said, it began another step in his conquest of taking over the Elemental Nations and soon becoming the one true Overlord.

 **Chapter END**

 **So there is going to be a few updates in the next few weeks because I managed to get some of the stories written over the past few weeks.**

 **Naruto Babolonyan King: NarutoxAvatarthelastairbenderxFate**

 **Uzumaki King:**

 **Silver Wolf: NarutoxVampireoftheBund**

 **Knight of the Last Fairy: NarutoxFairyTailxIsThisAZombie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a small notice for everyone that I have three more chapters done for more of my stories done and they are being viewed by a beta now. So updates are coming in the near future and I promise that you will all see updates to: Demon King, Dark Knight, Overlord, Naruto DXD Conqueror in the near future. Along with the posting of two challenge stories two people have given me recently.**

Chapter 3

Chunin Exams

Naruto is sitting in office of the Spring Kage and he is wondering when this meeting would be over. Kaguya, who was acting as the Kage, was telling him and his two teammates they were going to compete in the Chunin Exams in the Hidden Leaf village alongside the Nadeshiko women that helped take back this country. However, Naruto knew for a fact this was just an excuse to enter the village and do some personal recruiting and bringing down the village at the same time. The plan was not to destroy the village right away but more along the lines bringing them down a bit. Forcing them into a more humiliated position and forcing them admit his actions are better.

Naruto soon heard his mistress say,

"Naruto it's time, take your teammates and head out. Make sure to show the wrath of the Spring village for those that dare oppose your strength." Naruto's helmet head bowed to his mistress and he proceeded out the door with his two teammates them being Shizuka, former princess of Nadeshiko and another woman from their village. This was somebody that was related to Shizuka in terms of her mother's side but her father was someone that hailed from the land of mist. Her family knows her as the snake charmer considering her alluring presence makes most men go mad but after a while she is capable of shattering them in an instant. One were to learn of her true strength they would see that any male other than Naruto that faces her is going to face the issue of being slain just for the simplest amount of lust.

Naruto, Shizuka, and their teammate who is wearing a black top and skirt along with black gloves, her skirt made it possible to show off her legs, Tifa Lockhart were now proceeding out of the hall and out of the village. Once they reached the gate they took off in a mad dash to the village knowing their 'sensei' was going to meet with them at the village gate. Doing this, they didn't have to wait for her to show up.

The trip itself only took several hours thanks to the fact they managed to make it far enough for Naruto to use his Kamui to appear outside the perimeter of the village. Upon landing on the spot they saw their sensei standing there with boredom reading on her face.

"About time,"

"Sorry traffic was slow."

"Liar!" Naruto chuckled at his lame excuse being called out. It was true that there was no traffic or any other bullshit but it was fun to get a reaction out of his 'teacher.'

"Oh raising your voice to me, I might have to 'punish' you later." The woman turned a deep red from the bold proclamation and quickly started muttering curses about him. While most who saw her saw a child, the truth was that she was more mature than most people around her. Long silver hair reaching down her back, red eyes, and a very petite body she would be classified as a lolicon. She even wore a gothic maid lolicon outfit when she was around Naruto and her people. That is what she was wearing at this point too but it was the first time a male village was going to see them.

"Regardless, lets get to the village my 'cute' students." Naruto glared at her behind his helmet at her back knowing this was something she was going to hold over him for a while.

Upon seeing the gate Naruto had to resist the instinct to throw his sword into the ground and obliterate the gate. Yeah, he really hated this village more than anything else in the world. On top of that, he felt the corruption and darkness that shrouded this village. It was sickening to him, not the type of darkness that he associated but more of the kind that was bred from times of stupidity and anger. The kind of stupidity that is created from greed, lust, and selfish natures, Naruto swallowed his anger and followed his sensei to the gate to two men that tortured him as a child. One was named Koetsu while the other was Izumi and both of them were annoying in terms they were the kind of people that bothered him and lead mobs to hunt him down.

"Welcome to Konoha what is your reason to visit?" Naruto raised a glowing eye at them, they really asked this with the Chunin Exams happening here? How stupid are these ninja's if they have to ask this question?

"Are you ignorant or just plain stupid? We are here to compete in the Chunin Exams fool." The two gate guards glared at the silver hair adult for speaking to them like this. They turned to Tifa and said,

"Please tell your genin to watch her tongue we wouldn't want a small child to get in too much trouble now."Tifa smirked,

"You are the one's that should watch yourself since she is our jounin sensei." The two guards were shocked and before they knew it the silver hair girl's KI brought them to the their knees barely able to breath or stand on their own. Especially considering Naruto was also leaking some of his power to enhance her KI making the effects worse than they already were.

"You insects! Insult me again and I promise you will wish I killed you!" With that statement she relented on her KI and handed them the documents they needed to see. Upon getting admission into the village the team saw the other two teams had arrived as well and they were looking bored while wandering around the center of the village. They were being hit on or lusted after by some of the most grotesque men the village had, hell some of the shinobi were doing the same thing.

"Glad to see you all." The six girls smiled at seeing their leader and her husband along with their two friends.

"Indeed my lady."

"Look I told you there were hot girls here!" Turning around the six Nadeshiko women saw a boy wearing a gray hoodie and carrying around a white puppy was pointing at them. He was giving off this scent that he was wanting to mate with them and this was not a good thing. Because Naruto saw the boy and remembered him from the bridge,

It seems that I need to teach him another lesson in respect for others.

"Well if it isn't the crotch sniffer." Kiba turned to the armored teen and recognized him as the person who humiliated his team on the bridge.

"You!" He pointed his finger at him but Naruto quickly grabbed it and twisted it out of place.

"Its rude to point." Kiba held his now broken finger in pain but growled at the teen until his sensei showed up and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Kiba they are visiting dignitaries and they are to be treated with respect." Kurenai turned to the armor teen, "no matter how rude they are and considering he has a set of girls with him shows that he is the weakest here." Naruto could hear the Amazonian like talk from her mouth and it was starting to grate on his nerves. Until his jounin walked up to the black hair woman and was about to rip into her. That was until she was patted on the head like a child by Kurenai,

"I bet its tough for a young girl like you to be on a team with a filthy pervert. I mean look at your sensei she is forced to appeal to his sexual desires. Be grateful you are not a woman yet."

Naruto laughed at this and like a volcano his sensei reacted,

"First of all my name is Tasha Val Quine (OC, own it). Second," she grabbed her hand and flipped her over shoulder, "I'm 20 years old bitch! Treat me like a child again and I promise I will show you why they call me the Silver Hair Devil!"

The other teams watching at the sidelines were about to help Kurenai but Asuma had to take a step back. Knowing who she was,

"I can't believe she is here." A black hair boy with a lazy posture asked,

"What do you mean sensei?" Asuma sighed and pulled out a bingo book and read,

"Tasha Val Quine aka the Silver Hair Devil is known as a S-class kunoichi and is considered to be approached with caution. She is known for her slaughter of several small nations that opposed the Nadeshiko village and is considered by many a woman who is the embodiment of a woman's wrath when crossed. Mastery in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu she is considered a monster on the battlefield with a body count as high as 20,000." The students were shocked, someone that young already was so feared and revered by the rest of the world. That and they realized she had not hit her peek when it came to power and technique so that meant she was still growing in power over the time passing in this day and age.

Tasha had finished putting pressure on Kurenai's back and is standing tall looking at everyone daring them to bad mouth him again. No one said a thing and she said,

"These are my genin's other than the six women who are students under the kage of our village. First we have Shizuka the former queen of the Nadeshiko village, her distant cousin Tifa Lockhart, and Shizuka's fiancée Agor."

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Sakura was hoping bad mouthing the teen would get her some points with Sasuke. But he ignored her and was watching the teen with sharp eyes, ever since his loss on the bridge he was training like crazy in hopes of catching him. But sadly, he knew he wouldn't be able to catch him at his current level and it was reasonable considering he has only been training for a few weeks now and that was not enough time to cover the distance with someone who was able to throw around Jounin with ease.

"Its the name of a man that kicked all your asses." Naruto liked the fake name but he was not going to let some weak-minded bitch insult him. He wondered what he saw in her when he was a child, she had no redeeming qualities of any kind and that was saying something nice.

"Indeed, now these six are known as the Butcher's of Spring Esdeath, Yuki, Momoyo, Shiro, Ayane, and finally Kuroka. Each one is stronger than most chunin easily so don't hope to win if you face them sometime during the games. Believe me when I say this," Shizuka started radiating some power of her jounin level killing intent, "we are not easily swayed just because of names. We forged our names in blood and on the battlefield so be prepared to fight for your life against us."

Soon the group left the Konoha genins and their senseis while advancing through the village. The girls shared Naruto's disgust from the whole village considering they seemed to radiate this arrogance that they were unstoppable and nothing bad was ever going to happen to them. Sadly, Naruto was prepared for this case and proceeded to wait for one of the arrogant villagers to try something. Luckily (or unluckily) a civilian man came up to Esdeath and threw his arm around her shoulder while leering at her breasts.

"Hey there sexy why don't you come with me? I bet we could get to know each other real good." He didn't even bother hiding the fact all he was staring at her were her breasts **.** Naruto reached for his sword hidden on his back but before he could pull it, Esdeath quickly retaliated with her first grabbing the man's arm and then throwing him over her head into the ground. Doing this, Naruto saw her pull out her rapier and aim it at the man's neck.

"Touch me like that again you lewd bastard and I will remove you from this world got it?"

"How dare you bitch do you know who I'm connected to!"

"No and I honestly don't care!"

"I'm with the council and doing this means that I can have you and the rest of your team executed." He smirked at his threat going through them, "however I'm willing to overlook this transgression if you are willing to accompany me to my place to pay me back for what you did." He was imagining himself breaking this woman and then bringing the other women back to break them and have the armored teen going off to die on his own in the forest while keeping the women as his sex slaves.

Esdeath gained an evil gleam in her eyes in a flash her sword went through the man's right eye and plucked his eyeball out of his skull. Doing this, he screamed in pain from the missing eye and the blood gushing down his face. The ANBU tried to intervene but before they could they were frozen on the spot.

"You know I was about to leave you with a warning but after the threat you gave us I can't let you go. So say goodbye fool." She turned him into a giant ice cube before touching it slightly making it shatter into a million pieces ending the man's life.

The ANBU were freed from the ice and surrounded the teens,

"By order of the Hokage for murdering a civilian you are being place under arrest to be tried for your crimes." Naruto smirked at them and answered,

"You arrest us we bring up this sexual harassment charge with our leader and they bring it up with the Fire Daiyamo and they call for answers and inquiries. Is that something you want in your village right now?"

"Regardless you are going to see the Hokage about this." He reached for the blue hair girl but before he could touch her Naruto was in front of him. His eyes were glowing and soon the man fell to the ground in a heap.

"Weakling. Can't even control himself against such a weak illusion."

Naruto turned to them and answered for his group,

"We shall go to your Hokage but we shall arrive on our own two feet and not with the assistance of some pompous group of shinobi. Know that we care not for the laws you place for your people. The minute that sleeze ball laid a hand on Esdeath he forfeited his life for harassing a foreign shinobi."

Naruto turned on his metal heel with his team following head up the tower to the Hokage's tower. Just seeing that place igniting a rage in his heart that burned brighter than the hottest star in the hidden parts of space. His power was barely restrained and he was hoping to one day see that very tower burned to the ground. Doing this he would watch as the hope of these mindless sheep fall and they would beg for mercy and he would show none while his minions destroy their village and help him kill the people that dare to harm him. He was the Overlord and would strike them down whenever he pleased.

"Master," looking over at Shiro who was eating a cookie she got from who knows where was concerned for him.

"Its nothing just imagining somethings that is all."

"Then you are not upset?" Naruto laughed,

"No I'm not sad." Shiro perked up and continued eating her cookie in continual bliss.

Eventually the group arrived at the door of the Hokage where Naruto knocked once and he told them to enter. Walking into the room Naruto saw the old bastard that betrayed him years ago along with his two disgusting godparents. Both looked about their age while he could feel something was off with Tsunade making him wonder if she was wearing something to hide her age.

"Welcome to the Hokage's office I believe we need to speak about what happened down in the middle of the civilian district."

"There shouldn't have been a problem if that sleezy bastard kept his hand to himself and not harassed a woman who was not wanting his advances."

"Regardless, you killed a civilian and this is grounds for us to deny you entrance into the Chunin Exams." Naruto smirked at his plan, he was planning on black mailing them into something they would get an advantage for but Naruto already had something planned.

"Or I can show your Fire Daiyamo evidence of this potential black mail and the man's actions with this." He pulled out a small orb from his dimensional pocket he created a few years ago. In it showed everything that happened along with the voices being heard over the orb. What Hiruzen and his flunky's didn't know he already sent this to Koyuki and she was already at the fire capital to talk about this behavior. Doing this he would be able to summon both of them to a meeting and show how his people are trying something like this behind his back and make him question the Hokage and the rest of his council.

"It doesn't matter because our Daiyamo would take our word over your own." Jiraiya was sure that with the backing of several 'testimonies' their word and evidence would be thrown out and they would be punished regardless. Plus he was hoping to use this chance to bring the women to a private location and have them pose for one of his stories. But he did feel a chill go up his back when looking at the white hair girl, like there is something more to her and that it knew his intentions.

"Then please summon the council and I will bring my Daiyamo and she will be the one your going to have to convince. Afterall in the Chunin Exam article 6, paragraph 4 it states, 'only those from foreign countries may be tried by their own daiyamo or kage if something akin to serious charges come up.' I believe I don't have to explain what happens if you break this rule now do I?" Hiruzen glared at him,

"You might not be part of this village but I'm Hokage and you will respect me in this office brat." He flared some of his Killing Intent but Naruto blasted the entire room with his own, sending both the old man and two students realing from the power of the blast.

What the hell!? That kid barely did anything and he already could send me, sensei, and the perv backwards with his Killing Intent alone!? What kind of warrior is he?

Holy shit! Sensei is right about this kid. Something about him is familiar but the power should belong to Konoha, we need to get his leader to turn him and the girls over so that way we strengthen our village and maybe turn some of the girls into future breeders for some of the clans.

That boy, he is familiar but it feels different in another sense. I need him under the thumb of Konoha

After the three of them got their wits about them they quickly summoned the ANBU to summon the council for a meeting, less than three minutes the entire council was assembled and Naruto had his special summoning seal to bring his leader and their own into the room. He slowly gathered some of his power and was transferring into the seal. Without a sound his leader and the Fire Daiyamo appeared in the room. Koyuki told the man to be quiet and listen to what was going to happen in this meeting.

They were in the council chambers now and they had no idea the two country leaders were in the room.

"We are gathered here for the charges of murder of a civilian."

"They should be made slaves of Konoha!" One civilian proposed this idea and the rest were eager to follow this decree.

"What about the evidence I have of his actions?"

"Nothing, it means nothing to us because you are filth and deserve to be under our heels."

"Now then, I think we should split the girls up between the clans and have the armored teen teach the Uchiha everything he knows and then execute him for charges of 'treason.'"

Koyuki hearing this was furious but looking over the man they call the Fire Dayaimo was enraged, he was not happy with this village to begin with. He found out about the boy they abused from some of his spies and was personally ready to tear into Hiruzen about it. Now he is seeing them trying to enslave people who were not only from a powerful country but doing it in a manner that will reflect himself.

"I believe I've heard enough." Everyone in the room turned to see Koyuki but also their own country leader. Fire in his eyes showed he was not happy with the proceedings. Even more they knew this was not someone that was a weak lustful leader no he was someone that was bred through war and chaos trained by the brightest and strongest warriors in the capital. He was a true leader, not a false holder of an empty title.

"Daiyamo-sama!"

"You ignorant fools! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you all executed for charges of treason! One reason, come on!"

"But sir-,"

"Hiruzen you're the last person I want to hear anything from! I've gotten some sanctions I wasn't sure to put on this village but I guess this made my choice easier for me." He turned to the Spring Daiyamo and bowed to her, "I apologize for how this village has treated your shinobi rest assured they are not going t be charged with anything, if anything the man's family will be paying reprimends for what he did and how he acted. If he doesn't I will execute the rest of his family and hand over everything they own as payment."

Naruto was standing there until he saw the blond Yamanaka head was making some subtle hand signs and then he felt an intrusion in his head.

Gnarl

Sire do not worry that fool would never be able to control you. Thanks to the darkness and power you have gained over time you are incapable of being corrupted.

Still I don't want that fool seeing something he shouldn't.

Of course thanks to our connection I've managed to move him to a different section of your mind.

What part?

That place.

Hearing this, Naruto knew where he was and he was smiling. Poor fool was about to become a vegetable and not be able to tell anyone why this happened to him.

Mindscape

Inochi knew his orders from his Hokage, he was suppose to scour this teen's head and try to convince him to follow the Hokage. Do things he wants and make sure that they gain new tools for the village through the women and have him fight and die for the village. Leaving everything behind for the Uchiha to inherit.

Sadly, he found himself in an open area and there was something watching him from the distance.

Well isn't this nice? A visitor, I was expecting my host to find me first not you.

Inochi turned around and saw someone he never wanted to see again. A giant orange, red eye, nine-tail fox known as Kyuubi.

"Wait, does that mean this teen is-," the Kyuubi laughed,

Indeed he is the boy you abused and ridiculed. Funniest thing is that if your village never abused him he would have been the one that saved your lives. Now he is going to enjoy watching your village burn to the ground. I might as well help him do it since my hatred for your kind far outweighs my hatred for him.

"But, if you help him that means your helping a human isn't that being a hypocrite?"

While most times you would be right about this, sadly for you he has ascended to hieghts you could only dream of. Power that no one will match and he is the first true form of a permanent king. He has become the Overlord and not just that he has become the true case of immortality. After all, he is the one person I could honestly say is greater than anyone else in this human infested world. Think about it? Isn't it odd, he was chosen to be the heir to the Overlord? The answer is that this was the Sage's back up plan if he was treated like shit and left for dead. Face it! Your race doomed yourselves to the horrors and rage of the greatest demon in existence!

"We stopped him in the past we can do it again please assist us even you can't want this to happen!" Kyuubi laughed at him,

Fool while I hate the Overlord's of the past this one is different. I've grown attached to him and I promise you this, he will have even me at his beck and call. For different reasons.

Kyuubi changed out of her fox form and took the form of a red hair woman with red slitted eyes, E-cup breasts, and the figure of the greatest models in the world. She was wearing a kimono that barely concealed her brasts and barely held them from being hidden.

Enjoy this view human for your end is now.

All throughout the mindscape, you could hear Inochi screaming in pain and horror from what happened to him.

Real world

Naruto smirked under his helmet when he saw Inochi collapse in his spot and not move a bit. Knowing Kyuubi he punished him for his intrusions and made sure to render him dead upon arrival. Even if another Yamanaka was to come into his mind he would never really recover from this incident. Plus the memories of what happened there are erased so there was no recovering anything from his brain.

Overlord 1, Konoha 0 my lord.

Of course Gnarl, did you doubt the Kyuubi would assist us in our goals I doubt they wanted to be intruded on by someone who was part of the village that trapped him all those years ago.

Indeed I shall contact you later my lord with updates of Itachi and his teams conquest of the nearby lands to Wave and what support we were able to muster from these places.

Good.

Naruto heard the Fire Daiyamo yelling at Hiruzen who was cowering in the corner with his advisors and students,

"I did not make you Hokage for this to happen! Keep this up and I will remove you and the council from this village without a second thought! So here is what's going to happen, all of you are going to be on notice from here out, I'm cutting all payments to the village by 50% and on top of that anyone that dares attempt anything against anyone of the foreign vistors again and I don't care who it is will be killed on the spot and their family forced to be paying for the damages is that clear!?"

Naruto smiled underneath his helmet and got Koyuki's attention,

"Yes Agor?"

"My team and the other team I'm sure are tired from this day and would like permission to leave and find some lodging."

"Of course I shall pay for the hotel you are staying at and if you find anyone spying on you feel free to remove their heads."

"As the ruler of this country I shall have the hotel bill me instead Mr. Agor after all it was my village that caused you trouble I would feel horrible making your team and leader pay for this horrible treatment." Naruto bowed his head for now and walked out with his team while proceeding to the most expensive hotel in the entire village for his team and his friends.

The Daiaymo's left the room to continue their discussions mostly on different orders of treaties they could sign with each other. Koyuki made it clear she was not going to do trades with him after everything that has happened but she was willing to hear him out for a neutral treaty between the both of them.

Hirzuen was tired, not only was he in a heap of trouble but he also lost out at a chance of gaining a powerful tool for the village. That was why he was hoping Inoichi could do something to benefit him in this session but it looked like nothing came from it yet.

Shikaku was sitting next to his best friend and reached over where he noticed his friend was breathing,

"Sir! Inoichi is dead!" The entire room was stunned.

"How?"

"If I had to guess he tried entering the mind of that armored teen but he must have seen something there that killed him leaving him dead in the real world."

"Damn it that is not good Hiruzen that boy is more dangerous than we realized." Danzo wanted that armored teen, his power and skills were definitely something that would aid him in his conquest of Konoha and then the Elemental Nations. Sadly, this was considered a secondary plan when he really wanted the Kyuubi jinckurikki for his own use. But Hiruzen pushed for his idea to be the thing that would benefit them in the end. Sadly, they seemed to underestimate the hatred Hatake had for the child and this lead to more trouble than it was worth.

Plus, they noticed the teen matched up with the description of the teen who won over Wave for his country. They never expected him to be a genin though. They would have guessed more of him being a chunin or at least a jounin but no he had to be a genin. Which meant his promotion relied on the leaders of different countries and different kages to promote him. But that would also mean denying him advancement his own leader could promote him down the line.

Hiruzen ordered,

"Take Inoichi to his clan and see if they can get anything out of his mind to help us understand what happened."

"Yes sir!" Shikaku picked his friend up and took off in bluring speed.

What else could go wrong for their village?

Next day

Naruto was wearing his usual dark gray and black armor and his golden eyes were burning through the slits of his helmet. His sword was strapped on his back and he was looking like someone ready for war. His team was the same way with the other girls prepared to the max as well. However, Shiro decided to wear a brown cloak around her body to hide her body from the rest of the room.

They arrived at the Academy and entered the building before heading up to the second floor where they heard someone shouting,

"Give it up this is the second floor! Which means that we need to climb up another set of steps!" Looking over he saw Kiba was smirking at his deduction of this fact but his teammates were embarrassed because they knew this was to weed out the weaker shinobi here.

"So you figured that out, it won't matter if you can't get past us." He threw a kick at the teen but a green blur appeared between the two of them and stopped their attacks.

"Lee, I thought it was your idea to hide our true skills."

"Sorry Neji, I saw the kick and I kinda reacted on instinct."

"Fast reflexes you got there," Sasuke entered the equation where the two fan girls started cheering him on and telling him he was amazing to see that kick. Lee saw the pink hair girl and ran up to her with a thumbs up and a wink of the eye,

"Please go out with me! I will protect you with my life!"

"No way your weird." Sasuke snorted at the comment considering she stalked him all the time making her weirder than him in his opinion. But he knew by looking at the teen he was strong, stronger than most of his generation of graduates. Especially since he had hid it well but he had weights around his legs. Making him someone that trained to the highest point possible no matter what. So he had that level of speed with weights on was impressive.

"Hey you dark and broody." Sasuke turned over to saw the Hyuuga male approaching him,

"Hm?"

"What is your name?"

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name before giving your own?"

"You're the genin from this years rookies right?"

"Yeah what of it?" Neji smirked,

"I look forward to facing you in the exam." He turned on his heel,

"Lets go Tenten, Lee." Lee was not following when Tenten started heading after Neji only because he was watching Sasuke walk away from him. He was eager to test himself against someone that was rumored the strongest of his graduates.

"I will be there in a minute Neji." Naruto ignored the rest of this conversation and whatever action was to follow and proceeded up the stairs with his group where their sensei was waiting for them with Kakashi and Gai.

They met up with their teacher while ignoring the other two who were staring at them with suspicion.

"Well my genin go kick some major ass in there." Naruto only laughed slightly,

"This is going to be easy compared to the war of Spring." Tasha nodded her head and exited the room via shushin.

Naruto and his team walked into the room and felt some of the people trying to unleash their Killing Intent to intimidate them. Naruto laughed at this and watched as Shiro smirked at the group,

"Oh! Are we playing this game then let me step up to bat!" She soon lost her child like innocent and quickly unleashed an immense amount of KI and this caused most of the room to turn away from her and fear was written in their eyes. There were a few teens that passed out from the KI and collapsed to the ground with a thud. Chunin appeared to take the out cold contenders and take them out of the room meaning they were out of the exam anyway.

"Shiro that is funny but please don't do that again. After all we need some people to test our strength against."

"Okay!" She pulled out some more cookies and started eating them making everyone wonder where she hid the cookies in the first place.

Naruto saw that among the students here there were only a few that were worth noticing in this case; one from Kumo, one from Kiri, one from Suna, one from Iwa, and the Konoha shinobi. Other than him or her there was no one really worth noticing in this case considering they were weak compared to his team and the other group that was with him. The girls would crush all the these teams but they would leave them with little challenge in terms of the other competitors.

Soon they heard the door open and out of it came the different students from Konoha. One was team 10, where the blond girl attacked the black hair boy and this caused a fight to break out with the rest of the girls on team 7. Next the boy's from team 10 were talking about how boring the exams were and how they were not worth the time.

However, team 9 was sitting off in the corner scouting the room until Neji's eyes landed on him. Naruto smirked underneath his helmet when he saw his eye's activated but this lead to Naruto summoning his chakra and blinding him.

"Neji what's wrong?" Turning to Tenten he said,

"Don't mess with the guy in the armor his chakra is vile but its also massive. I don't know where they reach but I have to guess he has as much chakra as the Hokage."

"Yosh! That means I've found another opponent for this tournament." Neji sighed, Lee was such an idiot at times.

"Don't mess with him if you can avoid it got it Lee? We don't need another problem to come up got it?"

"Of course Neji but I really want to test his strength."

"Deal with it later when there is no other choice got it?" Lee nodded his head and started watching Naruto wondering what his strength was and if he could show his hard work against him.

Naruto heard team 8 walk into the room with Kiba shouting,

"Hey it looks like the whole gang is here!"

"Huh, so they let a mutt into this exam?"

"Shut up Uchiha! We've gotten stronger since our time in the academy so don't think for a second we won't wipe the floor with you!"

"Kiba its best you stop talking and look around the room." Hearing this he saw the rest of the room was watching them. However, Kiba decided to respond,

"Whatever, I'm going to kick the Asses of everyone else here!"

"You know your teammate is right considering most people are here to win this event from all over."

The group to see a silver hair man with glasses on his face walking up to them.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kabuto and this is not the first time I've taken this exam."

"So how many times have you taken it?" Hinata was nervous considering her cousin was in the room and she was trying her best to not embarrass her family more than she already have.

"No this is my seventh time." This stood out in Sasuke's mind since he should have graduated from this exam already. Meaning he should have been a jounin by this point. But he would worry about this later if things still didn't add up.

"Or these exams are harder than you realize. But luckily for you I've gathered information of most of the people in the room." Kiba asked,

"Can you tell me about the girls over there with the armored teen?" Kabuto smiled and pulled out a set of cards.

"Well lets see here; the six girls there are from the Nadeshiko village that is an entire shinobi system based on women and that the only way to marry one of them is to beat them in battle. It says here that all six are known as the butchers of Spring when they single handily destroyed the entire nations army on their own within days. Mostly they are only ranked genin because they had the chance to get promoted in the normal shinobi sense. Esdeath is ranked S-class alongside Kuroka who is known as the Black Cat and the Sadist Queen. Next we have Shiro is considered borderlined S-class but mostly A-class since no one has seen her use any form of justus only taijutsu. Most call her the Wretched Egg but no one has explained why. Next we have Yuki and Ayane and they are considered A-class on their own but together they are S-class. Mostly known as the Sword and Dagger duo known for their impressive speed and power. Finally we have Momoyo who is related to the princess of the entire village and she is the only one of the girls that is ranked high S-class and considered a monster in every aspect of fighting."

"The last team is consisting of Shizuka the princess of Nadeshiko, well former princess, and next to her is Tifa Lockhart who is a distant cousin to the clan as well. Finally the armored teen is named Agor and is called the Butcher of Wave and the man that slaughtered more than 100 bandits on his own. Honestly compared to the rest of the room they are the team to beat in this whole exam."

The Leaf genin were terrified with the group and knowing their skills. But for some their arrogance or pride wouldn't allow them to fear this group. Another thing was Kiba was leering at the women wondering if he showed them his skill they would join him in his bed.

"Honestly almost all the villages have sent someone to this tournament but the weakest team here is the Sound team since they are new to the whole exam process." The Sound team did not take this lying down and attacked the teen but they missed him by a mile. However they showed they were dodging his attacks easily.

But Naruto interfered as well and quickly brought his sword down and nearly killed the three teens. They were terrified since they never saw the armored teen move an inch but he was now standing there unopposed by anyone in the room.

"Now is not the time of fighting, after all, the exam is about to begin."

Ibiki and several others appeared in the room and shouted,

"There will be no more fighting otherwise you will be rejected from this exam now!"

"Of course sir sorry I was only protecting a student being targeted in a three on one fight."

"Good to know so now everyone shut up and take your seats!" Everyone rushed to a chair or table in the room and then the examiner smiled while Naruto smirked underneath his helmet,

"Welcome to hell fresh meat!"

You haven't seen hell yet my friend but trust me you will soon.

Now began the exam with no one knowing that the Overlord was among them.

Chapter end

 **Everyone please note that I'm working on stuff right now along with class work is going to slow down some of my work process. But I promise that these stories are going to be updated soon: Neglected Gremory, Dark Knight, Demon King, Overlord, TrueEND, and DXD Conqueror.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Exams and Digging Out Roots

Naruto is sitting in the room looking over where everyone was sitting. His teammates were put all over the room but they were not bothered by this and were able to spy on people with ease. However, they found it was funny that they thought the examiners were going to see them doing this. Naruto managed to get past this part of the exam with all the answers since they were elementary for him but he knew someone was going to try to use this as their chance to steal his answers. Looking up he saw that his two seatmates were an unknown Rain Shinobi while the other was Ino Yamanaka. She was trying to be deceitful but she was making hand signs to enter his mind and try to get his answers from his mind. He was going to play along with this story.

Soon he felt the intrusion in his mind and saw this as a perfect opportunity to take care of her and break her into his personal servants. So entering his mind he saw Ino was wandering around the many rooms of his home and he just sat there waiting to hear what she was going to do.

"Hello there little girl." Ino looked up in shock. Her father was killed by this man today and she wanted revenge against him for it.

"You bastard! How are you here right now!"

"Simple, I'm mentally stronger than anyone than you have met before. If your father couldn't do this to me than there is no way you would succeed. Luckily your mentally weaker than him so it was easier to isolate you without a chance of you escaping."

"Don't underestimate me!"

"I have the right to do that considering I know your nothing more than a useless fangirl. So lets find out what I can do to you to break you into my side."

"No!" Naruto smirked and so began the many hours of torture.

Upon returning to the normal world Naruto saw Ino's body spasam slightly before she returned not being able to actually look at Naruto. He smirked and heard the protector shout,

"Everyone this part of the test is done!" Everyone put their pencils down and waited for his instructions. "Now then, that everyone is finished, allow me to explain the final question. You will either choose to answer the final question or you will decide on the second option."

"Why wouldn't we want to answer the question?" Temari was one of the first to question why this was even a choice.

"Because if you do take it and miss the question, you will never be allowed to take the Chunin Exams again!" This caused an uproar in the class but Naruto and his friends remained silent and knowing the truth of the exam. He slammed his hand on the desk, "Silence! I'm the protector of this test so I make the rules!" Everyone saw a few hands go up and they were escorted out of the room. This led to the man, Ibiki walking up to the armored teen and smirk at him, "What you got to say about this armored boy?" Naruto stared at him and within seconds flashed his KI to where he was barely able to breath and then turned it off. It made him realize that his intimidation tactics were not going to work. Going to the front of the class he slammed his hands on the desk and said,

"Alright as of this moment, all of you passed." Everyone was stunned wondering what the hell was going on.

"What do you mean we passed? What about the final question?" Asked a red hair kumo girl.

"The truth is that taking the final question was the difference of passing and failing. If you were willing to take it that shows you show initititave in seeking the chance of completing a mission and failing. Faliure can lead to this," he removed his head band and showed the scars on his head and showed everyone the seriousness of being a shinobi in the field.

But before he could continue a purple hair woman bursted through the window and had a banner reading,

The Sexy and Single Anko Mitirashi is here!

Naruto took out some paper and wrote down some scores and so did the other girls. Anko saw she was getting 9's and 8's from everyone in the room that was related to the armor team.

"What no ten's what was wrong with my entrance?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders,

"It was missing something to make it really stand out and draw attention to you. Like this," Naruto disappeared from his seat and was missing from the room until all the windows shattered and soon fire was covering the banner and he appeared in a small circle that was radiating fire and damnation. He was holding his sword in his hand and with the skull of a human,

"Listen up bitches, the second examiner has appeared and unless you want to take this skulls place shut the fuck up and listen!" The entire room was stunned by the performance and had different reactions. The genin's from the other village were terrified of the man, some of the main teams were either admiring him, Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri team, while some showed fear with one showing excitement about a real challenge in this village. Someone that could prove his worth to the world even though his mother was shouting at him not to do it considering he saw who it was and the power he was wielding was something that could seal him away for good.

Naruto's team and the Amazonian team were smiling at the performance and had different signs saying things like, 'date me' 'call me' 'give me your children' and even 'let me be that sex slave' The room was shocked by their answers on the paper and they displayed that willingly.

The Uchiha was admiring the power this guy was displaying and wondering if he would share his secret to this great power and how to achieve it. The other Konoha shinobi and kunoichi were staring at the teen with fear (Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shika, and Hinata), anger (Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and Shino), and excitement (Rock Lee, Sai, and whoever is left). Anko however had a different reaction from most of them and handed him a slip of paper. Looking down he saw it was an addess to her apartment,

"Come by sometime big and scary and lets see if you can back up that performance with a real woman." Naruto snorted,

"Shows what you know, ask my fiancée. She knows how good I am in bed considering she is addicted to me." Walking back to his seat he sat down while leaving a blushing room wondering what kind of sex was so good that she wanted him all the time at this point. Anko was drooling at the thought of sex that good but quickly diverted her mind from this and agreed to get on with the next stage of the exams,

"Considering that performance I see why there is so many still left but I'm about to cut them in half," she licked her kunai in a erotic fashion causing the students to blush and pale at the threat.

"Meet me at training grounds 44, if you don't know where it is ask the villagers because if you are late than you fail!" Anko jumped out of the window and was gone heading to the training field. But when the other teams looked around the room they saw the Amazonian and the armored team was gone as well.

Training grounds 44

Anko had arrived at the training grounds but saw that the armored team and his friends had arrived before her.

"Okay brat how did you do that?"

"Trade secret. Maybe after the exams I can show you and maybe I can get a special payement?" She rose an eyebrow at his boldness, if she was honest it was a turn on considering most men were either thinking she was easy or were scared shitless of her. Especially that bitch Iruka who after having one date with her was terrified of her and wanting nothing to do with her. Not her fault she was the dominant person in bed and he was not into the SM action.

"You sure that is not a bold boast only to crash there little man?" Naruto casted an illusion around them and showed her his cock and she was shocked how big it was. He then returned to the normal,

"Know that I can perform better than most with it." She was drooling at the thought of him drilling her into the bed and now really wanted the exams to end.

"Alright brat, come by my place later and lets see if you can back up that bold claim." He smiled under his helmet this is something he was wanting to hear. Especially considering she was one of the few people that really cared about him when he was a child and he wanted to get her out of this village. There were a few other people he wants to get while he is here and hopefully even take over a few people while he is at it. The issue for him is that he needs to make sure that nothing bad is going to happen or nobody was going to get in his way while he is doing this.

Looking over they saw the rest of the teams were there and that there was still time to talk to some people seeing the Kumo team he decided to try and get in good with them. So approaching the team he saw that the blond with big breasts was expecting him to say something while the red hair was annoyed with the white hair body and wanting him to shut about something that was embarrassing her.

"Greetings Kumo nin."

"What do you want Armored boy?" The red hair girl was expecting him to brush him off for her teammate Samui due to the fact she was big breasted.

"I was wondering if I could get your name?" Karui, the red hair, was shocked by the question and was shuffling her feet.

"Um, Karui, names Karui and these two are my teammates Omoi, my cousin, and Samui." The blond was expecting him to flirt with her or stare at her chest but he didn't even bother her with a look. She was a little unsettled by this and if she was honest, jealous of how much attention Karui was getting now.

"So tell me Karui, what is someone like you who is beautiful, that she could be in magazines, doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to be a kunoichi and plus I know your just buttering me up considering I know I'm not that pretty."

"That depends on the person, because I know for a fact you are prettier than what I thought before. Especially considering your eyes are the rarest shade of gold I've ever seen and I'm seemingly captured by them."

Now Karui was blushing a deep red on her dark skin, this was a new feeling for her. Especially considering she knew he was engaged to the beautiful Shizuka from the Naedeshiko village.

"Wait aren't you already engaged?" Looking over at Omoi he scoffed,

"True we are engaged but she is very opened about our relationship since I'm one of the few men that has done things that would give me the right to pursue other women. Not in the sense that I'm going to work it just for giggles and perversity but it is required since my family has been killed down to me at this point."

"I see," Karui blushed deeper and acted like a real shy school girl, "Well maybe we could talk about this later on maybe when we have some free time?" Naruto smirked under his helmet and nodded his head. Honestly this was easy for him, he was going to flirt with Karui and then earn her love and commitment and this would drive this other girl, Samui, jealous and he would claim them both anyway.

Naruto knew from her expression she was jealous and not liking the fact she was out of the loop for the flirting.

"I will see you later then Karui."

"Yeah see ya." Naruto walked away and she sighed, "This is more reason for me to fight and survive in the second stage right?" Samui gave a huff and turned her head.

"Maybe." She was honestly jealous, this was one of the few guys she's met that did not stare at her chest or do something perverted against her. Plus he was strong which was a good thing for her so that was a little unnerving to her that she would lose him to her teammate Karui.

I need to win his attention and the only way to do that is to appeal to his sexual nature I guess. Hope those flirting lessons with Yugito-nee pay off at this point.

Naruto returned to his team and they heard Anko going over the rules,

"Alright maggots listen up! This is the Forest of Death and one of the most dangerous places to train and survive in all of Konoha. Know that survival in this forest is low considering there are all kinds of animals and wildlife plants that could kill you. On top of that you will be simulated in the sense that your all fighting for your lives to protect these," she held up some scrolls for them to see one was marked with Heaven and another was marked with Earth. "These are scrolls your team will be receiving however only one will receive one or the other. Your task is to find someone with another scroll that is opposite to your own. Doing this you are to head to the tower in the center of the forest and report back with your scrolls. But under no circumstances are you to open the scrolls before arriving at the tower."

"What happens if we do?" Anko smirked at Sakura for asking such a stupid question,

"You'll just have to open it and find out for yourself." She then grabbed something from the desk next to her and held it up,

"This is a waiver you are all asked to fill out showing that Konoha is not going to be held responsible for your deaths during the exam."

Everyone was gulping knowing this situation was real and that none of them realized how dangerous the life of a shinobi really is.

Taking the waiver everyone signed and handed it to the desk where they were told to wait for last minute instructions and then they would receive a scroll.

"Alright brats the time limit of this exam is 5 days."

"Five Days! What are we suppose to eat then?" Looking over Chouji Naruto could only shake his head. Food was the most important thing on his mind then he was most likely going to die in this exam.

"Eat the plants, kill the animals and cook them, hell eat each other. That is up to you." Everyone paled at cannibalism. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah are showers and cleaning supplies going to be provided?" Sakura cared for her looks more than she cared for this exams and not realizing that she was going into a real life-or-death simulation.

"What the hell do you think this is some kind of spa trip? Look you little brats, this is not a beauty trip so you better shape up or someone in this tournament or in the forest is going to make sure you are dead before you hit the ground." Everyone paled at this comment and if they were honest, this terrified them more than it helped with alleviating some of the pressure of the exam.

Naruto raised his hand,

"Can we get started, I feel the need to start shaving off some of the competition and I can't stand around listening to stupid questions. She already explained the food thing and the fact this is not for posers so please, everyone can we move on with this?" Anko smirked and threw a kunai at him to try and scare him but Naruto dodged the kunai and appeared behind her with his hand on her breasts and his other hand reaching down the front of her skirt.

"Be careful there protector, I would hate to man handle you before our special evening together." Anko was blushing and barely holding in a moan knowing that he was striking the good points on her body, especially her breasts considering they were extremely sensitive.

After nearly bringing her to orgasming he released her and return to his team while smirking at her. She was flustered and embarrassed that he managed to do something like that to her. Anko knew she was going to need to do something to relieve herself from the sudden stimulation and wanted to make something happen when she got him alone.

Teams scattered and gathered their scrolls with Naruto and the two Amazonian teams getting Heaven scrolls making them agree to team up and find the earth scrolls they needed. The gates were locked until they heard a buzzer, upon hearing that they took off into the forest each looking to find the other scrolls and quickly deal with the other teams. But Naruto managed to find his friends and locate some of the other teams that were nearby and wanting to take on them.

He saw it was three Rain Shinobi teams that were gathered and Naruto sighed, this was going to be easy.

"Hand over your scrolls and we promise we'll let you live." The man was smirking showing his real intentions was getting to the women on his team. Naruto stood back and let the girls deal with this mess. Mostly Shiro who was looking at them with a demented smile on her face, ready to show them why the world knows her as the Wretched Egg.

"How would you all like to die today?" She was using her serious side and within seconds summoned some of her blood to her side. Aiming it at them they were torn apart in a shower of wind that turned into a tornado. Doing this Naruto saw them being turned into nothing so he voiced,

"Egg, we need some of them alive for the scroll." She nod her head at this command and killed all of the team members but had their scrolls drop to the ground.

"Well lets see," her blood gathered the scrolls and put them in front of her and smiled, "We've got all three earth scrolls we need for the next round." Naruto nod his head and the three scrolls away in his dimensional pocket with the other scrolls. Upon completing this objective they began walking out of the area to the tower but then sensed something in the distance. It was a foul chakra and he knew who it was considering Itachi warned him about him a few years ago. So gathering his chakra he summoned Itachi to his side who was in his Akautski robes and was kneeling before Naruto.

"What is it my lord?"

"Orochimaru is here. Deal with him as you wish but make sure he does not harm Sasuke he is important to my plans." The older Uchiha bowed once more and was gone in a flurry of leaves. Naruto felt another charka signature in the distance and knew it was Anko, she must be here to check out the chakra of Orochimaru since her curse seal allowed her the connection to bond with him. She was disgusted by this and wanted to kill him for it.

Seeing an opportunity he turned to the girls,

"Head to the Tower. I have to have a conversation with a future member of my court." The girls sighed, figured. He was going to seduced the Tobuskin Jounin to their side in order to have another ally from the village.

Watching them hop off, Naruto gathered his chakra and proceeded hopping through the trees to Anko who he saw was coming his way anyway.

"Brat what are you doing? I don't have time to play with you right now."

"I know but there is something I wish to show you if you are willing."

"Look I'm busy with-,"

"Orochimaru is not going to be a problem in the later aspects of this whole exam don't worry. But right now I want to ask you something important."

She narrowed her eyes, how did he know he was here? Well she would answer his question and then he would answer hers.

"Did you ever care for a boy named Naruto Uzumaki?" This caused her to freeze, she was expecting many things but this was not one of them.

"Yes I did. He was the sweetest boy and if his father was anything to go on he is going to be a hunk when he is older. It is sad that he is gone and there is no sighting of him. But I know in my heart he is alive and I won't stop looking for him no matter what. I wish to share my feelings with him and show that there are people that care about his well being. I would damn this village if that means I can be with him."

"Good answer," Naruto removed his helmet causing Anko to cry and hold her hands to her mouth to muffle something. "Its been a while Hebi-hime."

"Naruto-kun!" She glomped him on the spot and started kissing his face. Hey, she already made a confession no point in pretending she didn't say anything at all you know?

"Where have you been?"

"I can't tell you right now since we are in the middle of a practice field with potential spies everywhere. But let me show you through my eyes," his eyes turned into the Rinnesharingan and this showed his entire life up to when he was 'killled' by Kakashi and when he arrived in the village. She was touched he still cared about her and wanted her to join him on her side.

"Well fuck the village I'm going with you after all things are set and done. I promise I will make our special time together something you will never forget." She smirked at him and he smiled,

"I can't wait to lose my virginity to one of the sexiest women in the world."

"Wait, you're a virgin?" Naruto nodded his head and she smiled brightly, "Great that means I get first dibs no matter what. I can't wait!" She kissed him on the lips and then remembered something.

"Tsume is also concerned about you and has the same feelings that I do. I think when you have a chance stop by the compound and talk to her and offer the same thing as me. That way you can have a sexy milf added to the ranks of your growing harem."

"Sure I missed her anyway." Naruto felt the chakra disappearing and says to her,

"There is something else I wanted to give you."

"What?"

"Spoiler, its going to hurt a lot."

"Whate-AHHH!" With his hand on her neck he quickly drained the dark, tainted chakra from the seal and erased it from her body.

"Holy shit what did you do?" Naruto conjured an ice mirror and showed it to her. She was shocked,

"You took it away." He nodded his head and she kissed him again leaving him wondering if he was going to lose her viriginity in this forest instead of her house. "Now you have to stop by after the exams or I promise I will hunt you down, tie you to the bed, and empty you out without a second thought." She smiled and took off in the direction of the tower leaving him wondering if she knew he had a hard on at this point.

Looking back in the direction of Sasuke and Itachi he could sense the fight was over so he teleported to the tower knowing that he was going to run into young Sasuke while he was there.

Sasuke (Prior to Naruto's talk with Anko)

He was powerless and he knew it. This was the snake Sannin Orochimaru and he was considered by many the strongest of his team. This man single handedly smacked around him, Sakura even though she did nothing but scream and faint, and Sai who he knew was better than he let on. He smiled at Sasuke,

"Now boy, know this true power I'm about to give you in order to achieve your dream of crushing Itachi." However, before he could extend his neck to Sasuke he saw something in his way and it was someone he wasn't expecting. He retracted his head before it was cut off by one pissed off brother in Itachi Uchiha.

"Stay away from my little brother snake. I think I should show you why I defeated you so easily last time."

"Bring it brat! You only got lucky the last time believe me I will crush you this time with ease!" Sasuke was shocked, why was his murderous brother here?

"Itachi."

"Hello little brother, please stay down and let me deal with this."

"But brother," Itachi smiled at him,

"Trust me there is nothing this snake hasn't tried that I can't beat. After all I'm an Uchiha and compared to me he is a nobody." Turning back to his opponent he saw him going through the hand signs and summoning the earth in forms of bullets.

"Earth style: Earth Bullets!"

"Hn, too easy." Itachi dodged each stone with ease while Orochimaru appeared behind him and tried to hit him in the neck with a swift chop. However, Itachi dodged the attack and appeared behind him and sent him into the ground with a thud thanks to his foot. Orochimaru is looking up and saw Itachi was coming down on him but he managed to dodge him after rolling across the ground.

However, he was in the ground again and then appeared farther away. He went through some more hand signs and more Earth was firing at Itachi but this did not bother him. Running through some of his own hand signs fires a ball of fire at the Earth. The rocks were destroyed and the ball of fire exploded around Orochimaru who switched himself with a log instead.

"Son of a bitch. I didn't expect to see Itachi here. I guess I have no choice but to pull back." He sunk back into the ground and retreated to the tower to try and blend in as a Jounin but there was no telling with Itachi watching his brother at this point.

Itachi turned to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Its good to see you little brother."

"Good? Why would I be happy to see the man that murdered our family!"

"There is a reason behind it Sasuke." Within a blink of an eye he was trapped in the world of Tskuyomi. There he found himself seeing the meeting with the Hokage, the meeting to kill the clan or lose him, and then there was the hardship he faced killing his parents. Then finally he ran into the memory where he ran into the Overlord and how he promised him to bring back their family in trade for his loyalty to his cause.

Upon finishing the memories Itachi said,

"Find the armored teen from before and do not mention his title or real name. Do this and he will give you something that will allow you to reach me in the future. Maybe then you can defeat me and show me the true strength that you have hidden all these years."

"Brother, I'm sorry for hating you all these years." Sasuke was crying now, he couldn't believe what this village did to his clan and brother. He hated them and wanted to watch them burn for their crimes against his family.

"Otouto," he walked up to him and hugged his little brother, "There is nothing to forgive." He was gone in a second in a flurry of crows leaving him with his reviving teammates.

"Come on, we need to find another scroll soon."

Four days later

Naruto and his team had finished their mission and were at the tower after being greeted by their sensei. So far the Kumo, Kiri, Sand, Iwa, and some of the Konoha teams had made it to the tower. However the only one that was missing right now was Team 7 and they had just barely made it. Upon finding the tower and entering the building Sasuke broke away from his team and was looking for Naruto.

"You looking for me little boy?" Turning around he saw Naruto standing there in his room hidden in the shadows.

"Yeah I ran into someone that said you could help me out." Naruto nod his head and had him enter his room. Upon entering Naruto took his helmet off and showed him his transformed eyes,

"I can help you, I can give you the power you seek but there is something that is inside of you that I want. Let me take it and I shall promise you the power to become the greatest Uchiha in history, greater than your brother and greater than Madara. What do you say?" Sasuke thought it over,

"Are taking my chakra?"

"No just something inside of you that I want. So do we have a deal or not?" Sasuke thought it over for a bit and then agreed to the terms. Doing this Naruto put his hand on his chest and drained out Indra's chakra and added it to his Ashura chakra allowing him the full power of the Sage of Six Paths. This marked him as the strongest person in the world and there was no one left that could undo what he had become.

"Great with that out of the way, let me give you your prize." With that he grabbed the side of his neck and placed a special seal on it with the markings of the Sharingan in it.

"There consider this my present, every time you use the seal you'll use more of the power inside of me. But do note that I would stay at the first stage at first to avoid damage to your body for not being use to the power that is in there got it?"

"Sure thanks for this and what about my clan what are you going to do about reviving them?"

"Huh, he told you about that too huh? Well the truth is that I will bring them back but only after you and Itachi play your roles in this world. Once that is done and everything is settled to be the final showdown with Konoha I will bring them back and ensure you have that happy family ending you want. Now leave my sight, I have things to do before the next round."

"Of course Overlord." Sasuke left the room and started checking out the new mark on his neck while making sure that the other people didn't see it to avoid it being removed or sealed. He was sure that was not going to happen but there was no reason not to be cautious and concerned by it.

Naruto exited his room made a mental connection,

 _Gnarl, what is the situation outside of Konoha right now?_

 _Nothing to report sire, apparently we might have run into some trouble in the Land of Demons. Apparently some shrine woman is giving some future sight that was once possessed by a mistress of the past. Doing this, I know she is working on trying to bring someone there to defeat the demon and bring forth the next generation of priestess._

 _I see, let me know when things get to the point we must visit. Having an entire country like that under my thumb and from what I can see a beautiful woman as well is all too good to pass up at this point._

 _Of course sire, please note that we are making plans of the places where the one's called Root are hiding and planning on burning them out when the time is right._

 _Excellent, make sure you keep this up and make sure that no one stops the minions in their track._

 _Of course sire will there be anything else you need?_

 _No continue the monitoring and let me know if something major has happened but only after this next round of the tournament. I need to focus on the matches coming up._

 _Your will be done my Overlord._

Naruto awoke in the real world and saw that he was standing in the stadium and there was people gathered ready for the next round of the tournament. Looking up he saw the Hokage and several other dignitaries with some of the Jounin there as well. He was sure things were going to be interesting considering he was wanting to have their heads, especially Kakashi's after he nearly killed him as a child.

 _Hell waits for those that betray their cause and you will know this soon Kakashi._

Naruto knew Obito wanted to kill his old teammate but he wanted his head so they would probably have to compromise on this personal kill.

The Hokage coughed and Naruto knew the next rounds were about to begin.

Chapter end


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone Crow here for certain points to make today. First I hope you guys like this chapter for this story since it has been a while. Another thing is I just heard Stan Lee just died, sad day for those that are comic and movie fans and his times cameo in games. For me, I loved his work and he is one of the people that take inspiration from that keeps me writing on this site. He had goofy ideas that became household names and I personally remember this and promise to keep writing as long as I can in my life. I pray for those that are still there and friends and family to him while remember he is a person that truly loved his life and did what he loved. Take this as a sign to pursue your dream and do what you love rather than what you hate.**

 **Finally lets bet onto the story: Excelsior!**

Naruto Overlord

Chapter 5: The Preliminary Rounds and the Break

Naruto was standing in the middle of the floor waiting for the Hokage to get through with his long winded speech about the Exams. He honestly didn't care about them but more he was thinking about the different political issues he was facing at this point. The one thing that stood out the most is Orochimaru, he hated that snake was here and trying to take out the village. His minions were able to gather that much about his plans, saying he was planning on conquering the village himself. Going on this, he knew that he was going to need to deal with him but Gnarl mentioned why not use the snake for the future. Naruto got where he was going with this, use him by using his plans so they can fail later on. Going on this, he agreed with using his invasion to settle into a position of power for himself and then defeat him and the Hokage at the same time.

The host of the exam was standing there with a cough and motioned for everyone to look up at the screen and see who was fighting first. The names came to a stop,

Sakura Haruno vs. Samui

Naruto and his group were gathered around the Kumo shinobi while the Konoha and shinobi were next to the Sound and some of the other shinobi groups that were there. Karui was the first to say,

"Samui has to win this fight. That girl is barely radiating any real chakra." Naruto snorted earning a stare by the groups,

"I've seen her in Wave your friend could stand there dodging and she would win this fight. Honestly, she shouldn't waste her time with this but I think she should slice and dice her." Going on this saying the group was now waiting for the match to start.

Sakura was ready to fight, even though she never trained a day in her life she was considered the highest ranking kunoichi in her year so she was stronger than this bigger breasted woman. She was more concerned that she was going to go after her Sasuke-kun in the future. So she was going to thrash her and then confess her love to him and then they would get married and have a dozen kids together.

The protector slashed the air,

"Go!" Sakura took out a kunai and threw it at Samui and casted a bushin jutsu before running straight at her. But Samui dodged the kunai before taking three of her own and throwing them at the knees of each Sakura. One managed to crumpled after being pierced by the attacks. She collapsed while the other one's disappeared. Samui sighed,

"I hate fangirls. You are nothing compared to someone that has trained extensively for the art of war." Sakura glared,

"Screw you bitch, I'm the kunoichi of the year and considered a prodigy not seen since Tsunade herself! You can't compare to me and should be begging for forgiveness!" Samui groaned and rolled her shoulders showing off her breasts to the audience, not her intention but it happened. Kakashi and several of the male Jounin were staring in lust and desire. But Naruto could only see the coldness in her aura now after being called a bitch. Hopefully she would spare the pink hair girl so he could have Sasuke kill her down the line. The irony, the man that she loves murders her and leaves her nothing more than a corpse knowing her love used her. It was too good to waste and was going to make sure that he accomplished this.

Sakura managed to get back to her feet and charged at Samui and threw a few punches. But Samui merely parried the shots and then threw her own into her stomach. She collapsed to the ground barely able to breath from the blow itself. Going on this she brought her foot up and kicked her in the nose. This sent her skidding across the floor before barely able to stand up and look up. She was barely breathing through her bleeding nose now. She was fuming and froathing from her mouth.

"You whore!" She charged her again and threw some punches but Samui was ducking them with ease. She didn't want to waste more time than she already had with this stupid idiot. She could call her all the names she wanted but the fact she was fighting like this was childish.

"As of this moment you are a disgrace to the title of Kunoichi." Without waiting for it, she dropped down and threw a spinning back kick to her stomach sending her crashing to the floor again. Without waiting for her to get up she brought her foot down in a vicious axe kick that knocked her out before she knew it. Samui took her foot off her face and looked at her unconscious opponent and sighed,

"Not cool." She turned away from her and the announcer shouted,

"This match is over! The winner of the match is Samui Nii from Kumo." The entire room was shocked by the outcome. But Ino started laughing about how her rival was not worthy of that title anymore. Thanks to the brainwashing she knew she needed to really work on her art as a shinobi but she was not sure about the whole situation of what to do. So she asked Asuma who told her that her uncle, her father's brother, would be willing to do this on the off time they had after the preliminary rounds of the exams. She agreed to this more on the terms she wanted to master the moves and then use them against those not of the clan before breaking them entirely.

Naruto nodded his head to her causing a small smile to appear on her face with a blush and then she remembered that she was going to the finals. Meaning she had some time to try and seduce the armored teen before Karui did.

Karui however, was thinking that if she gave an impressive performance then she could earn the looks of the armored teen considering he was giving them to Samui at this point.

The board rotated through the names and this lead to Naruto seeing the next match up and he smirked,

Kuroka vs. Kiba

Kuroka hopped down off the railing and Kiba did the same thing with his dog by his side. But Akamaru was nervous he could sense the pure power radiating from this cat woman and he knew that they were in for a beating.

"It's a shame." Kuroka rose an eyebrow at this comment, "someone as sexy as you having to be with that loser up there. But don't worry after this match we can get together and I can show you a real alpha male and how he works." Naruto was about to send some of his killing intent until he noticed Kuorka was laughing at him,

"You an alpha male! That is too funny hahahaha!" She was holding her stomach at how funny his comment was for someone that was claiming to be stronger than Naruto. She saw his strength first hand during his match with her princess and knew without a fact he had no equal on Earth and if he wanted to he could burn this entire world to the ground and no one would be able to stop him. Going on this, Kuroka stood there and waited now for the referee to start the match.

He slashed the air and shouted,

"Begin!" Kiba got in a crouched stance and soon he and his dog were attacking in tandem. They were leaping at her but she was dodging with ease by either bending completely backwards or just moving to the side to avoid one of the strikes. At one point she bent over and rolled past both of them dodging their attacks completely. Going on this, Naruto was sure that nothing was going to stop him at this point.

Kiba was getting annoyed by this and decided it was time to whip out the strongest weapon in his arsenal. Giving his dog the pills necessary he turned into another version of himself. Going on this, they took off in spinning form and shouted,

"Fang over fang!" Both were mini cyclones that were aiming to rip apart the cat girl and make her his bitch for the future. However, she was prepared for this level of attack and was standing ready with her hands glowing. Without warning she was gone in the air and standing on the handsign that was standing at the head of the arena. Doing this she then casted her hands in front of her,

"Disappear!" Soon blue balls took off from her hands and crashed into the two cyclones sending them crashing to the ground with a thud. Doing this Kuroka quickly got on top of this situation and brought her heel down on the head of one of the Kiba clones. This showed it was Akamaru causing him to become enraged by this action.

"You bitch!" Kuroka was dodging his sloppy swipes at her head and body and commented,

"You know you must have been trained by the same person that pink hair idiot was. You fight just like her." Before he could register what was going on she brought her hand to his chest and with a single inch punch sent him flying into the wall. Then she appeared again and with great force she punched him in the crotch before trying to send her hand through his chest. But the protector stopped the match before the damage could be done.

Seeing this, she sighed and skipped back up to her friends.

"Winner of the match is Kuroka of the Nadeshiko village." The girls were happy their friend won but not saying congratulations considering they felt she would win anyway. Going on this the next match was picked and soon landed on,

Choji Akimichi vs. Yuki

Yuki was already on the floor while Choji said,

"I really don't want to fight." Asuma smirked,

"You go down there and fight earnestly then I will treat you to all you can eat BBQ later how's that sound?" Choji was on board with this and racing down into the arena who bowed to his opponent,

"Good luck." Yuki blinked slightly and then bowed her head slightly showing off her well shaped breasts to the audience.

"You as well." Pulling out her sword she aimed it straight at him and he got a serious look on his face. Going on this, Choji heard the protector shout,

"Begin!" He shouted,

"Body Expansion Jutsu!" He turned into a giant boulder for this match and tried to crush her underneath his massive weight. She kept dodging to the point that it was becoming pointless with either one having to not stop either dodging or rolling in this situation.

"So who do you think is going to win this?" Omoi was really interested in who would win this match considering they were both giving it their all and neither one could afford a single mistake.

"Huh that is what you see, the truth of the matter is that Yuki is sitting him up." Everyone looked at Naruto who was smirking underneath his armored helmet. "She is gauging his speed and power along with his endurance in this sense of his move. Doing this she can see where to strike him best." Going on this, they watched to see that opening he was talking about.

Within a few minutes Yuki was standing in the middle of the arena in a crouched position with her hand on her sword. On this case, she waited for him and when he was rolling and only a few centimeters from her she was gone in a blur of speed and on the other side of the arena with her sword sheathing again. Choji was shocked because he was cut off from his chakra and collapsed to the ground to the thud from the single strike.

Naruto was smirking, "The thing about Yuki is that she is capable of reading the body better than anyone. She can find the point of where the chakra is strongest and cut it before someone can even realize it was happening." The crowd was shocked when Choji after collapsing was bleeding badly from the cut across his body and surprisingly she had disconnected the tendons for his chakra with a single cut. This shocked them and they wondered how someone did this with no effort at all. She just wiped the blood off her blade and proceeded back to the stands where her teammates were waiting to greet her and congratulate her on her performance.

Soon after getting Choji off the ground then came the next matchup:

Sasuke vs. Yoroi (match was canon up to the end)

Sasuke managed to get him off the ground and into the air before slamming his heel down on his face. He then took out his kunai's and pierced his hands keeping him pinned to the ground without any real effort. He then took out a third one and held it to this throat nearly cutting his neck.

"Surrender or I go through with it." Yoroi sighed,

"Fine I give." He had the kunai removed from his hand and then this lead to him getting back up to his teammates with little to no real injuries.

The next match was picked and most of them turned out to be the same case as the one's prior.

Shizuka vs. Ino Yamanaka

This match was considered quick because Ino admitted she couldn't win this match no matter how hard she tried. She rather admit she was outclassed than face someone to prove something stupid. Going on this, Shizuka was declared the winner of the match.

Tifa Lockheart vs. Dosu

Tifa ended this match quickly after knowing about his melody arm and knowing that he was not as strong as the others in the exam. So he quickly acted on this and without waiting for it broke his back with a single well placed up kick and then came back down with an axe kick to his head.

Esdeath vs. Omoi

Omoi tried his best by using his lightning jutsu's to try and set up his swordmanship but sadly that was not enough. He was quickly cut off with Esdeath just seemingly going past his attacks and then cutting down his lighting with ease before summoning ice around his leg. Doing this she came up to him with her sword at his throat threatening to end his life if he didn't forfeit. Seeing no way out of this match he did this and Esdeath freed him from the ice trap he was in.

Ayane vs. Ami

During this match Ayane did the same thing that Samui did. She dodge the fangirls attacks before setting her up with a vicious attack of her own that left her barely breathing. She would fire kunai's into her body while at the same degree coming down with a short sword and slicing her legs main artery causing her to collapse and need immediate medical attention. In this case, she was barely alive from this attack and barely able to stand from it as well.

Shino vs. Zaku

This match was more intelligence over strength and mindless attacking in this case. Shino was waiting for the right opportunities before he managed to finally catch him in his own strength. He had his bugs plug up the holes in his hands before making them explode from the pure pressure. In this case, Naruto watched as the boy was carted away from the damage done by the attack as a whole. Naruto was interested by the Aburame but not interested enough to really say he was the strongest here. No he was someone that was good but he was too withdrawn that would prevent him from actually posing a threat to him later down the line.

Shikamaru vs. Kin

This match was quick in the same case of having her revealing her trump card and then allowing Shikamaru to manipulate her into knocking her out in this case. Doing this, he proceeded to the next round and Naruto knew that he was going to be a problem in the future. Not because of his skills with the shadows more he was too dangerous in the case that he was always preaching about something stupid in this case. Another thing is that he was dangerously intelligent that he was going to be the key problem in his future.

He would deal with him later but first back to the matches that were going on in his mind.

Momoyo vs. Ame Ninja

One of the ame ninja's survived the attacks in the forest with his team and they were ready to fight. But the minute they were within striking range of Momoyo the match was over because she beat them until he was nothing more than stain on the floor. Doing this she burnt away his corpse before heading back up the stands to smile at her teammates and show everyone she was ready to kill when necessary.

Finally came the most interesting matches of the tournament

Tenten vs. Temari

This was a battle of long range users in the case of Tenten using her weapons at range rather than anything else. She was trying her best to try and hit Temari but she kept missing only because she was using her wind chakra to manipulate where the weapons would land in this situation. Eventually she unleashed her entire arsenal in this fight but it would mean nothing in the sense that Naruto managed to see Temari setting her up for this. With one move she defeated Tenten before letting her fall onto her fan with a vicious thud. She tossed her away after the match leading to Lee catching his teammate and ready to tear off the girls head for this disrespect. However, Naruto stopped the attack and said,

"Calm yourself, you win this coming round then you can face her in the next round. Otherwise you are just going to get disqualified." Lee growled but acknowledged this fact. Temari glared at him,

"I didn't need your help." Naruto walked past her and whispered,

"He was wearing weights around his legs and arms, him taking them off and he would smash through your fan without you knowing how." He walked back up to the stairs to his position between his teammates. Going on this he watched the board getting anxious to fight himself considering he was waiting for the next round to start.

The board came to a stop and Naruto frowned at the chose of the match.

Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga

This match got Naruto's blood boiling in the sense that he saw a girl that was trying to convey she loved him as a family member still but was getting beaten for it. This got worse when he saw the boy was disabling her injuring her to the point that she might die from the attacks if no one stopped them. But this lead to Naruto finally seeing the protector calling the match off but Hinata saying something about him being still her beloved brother and she wanted to heal his injured heart.

He didn't care and charged at her with the intent to kill her but Naruto had enough of this mess. Without a care he disappeared in a blur and was in front of Hinata taking the strike himself. His armor was not hurt, hell he didn't feel the strike but he knew that this brat was thinking he did.

"So a foreigner helps a main branch member." Naruto narrowed his eyes and gripped him around the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"No I helped a girl who is dying to show she cares about you. At the same token I remember the protector saying the match was over so this is considered assault dumbass." Naruto continued to squeeze on his neck barely allowing him to breath, "You talk about sorrow and misery, your too niave to know true suffering in this case, let me tell you this continue with this motion and this will be the last time you breath." The protector and the other Jounin were trying to break Naruto's grip but he was not releasing it in fact he was getting tighter.

"You wish to see your family that bad, well then I shall send you to the after life if you are so inclined." He was about to break his neck but the shouting from Shizuka brought him out of his trance.

"Agor please stop there is no point in doing this." Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned back to Neji,

"Pray to your god Hyuuga because the next time we meet I will do the same to you that you did to your cousin but the difference is she will be breathing but you won't be." Naruto threw him to the Jounin and walked back to his balcony but turned to see Hinata barely breathing and took pity on the girl that was nice to him when he was a child in the village. He remembered saving her when he was younger and then punished for it. So walking over to her he brought out his hand and with it glowing a dark green started muttering something.

"Get away from her monster!" Kurenai was aiming a kunai at the back of Naruto's head but she found Naruto's sensei standing there now. With a vicious kick she sent her flying,

"He is trying to heal the girl dumbass. Don't think your so damn special in this case. You feminist give real women a bad name and reputation." Naruto finished his chant and everyone saw she was fully healed from the damage she took but she whispered something that caught him off guard,

"Did I make you proud Naruto?" He froze before whispering,

"Yes you've grown my little angel." The girl smiled and passed out from the pain that she was still feeling from the match.

No one heard what was going on there but they knew something Hinata said caused her to freeze and they were wondered what it was. Kurenai would grill her student later and Hiruzen would try to persuade her to tell him the information to blackmail the armored teen. But Naruto was already prepared for this and had during the brief eye contact removed the information from her head of who he was.

He would introduce himself to her after the exams knowing her clan was going to be angry she lost to a branch member of the family.

The next match was set and it was Lee vs. Agor

Naruto put his sword on the wall next to his sensei before going down to the arena floor. Lee jumped over the railing and said,

"I thank you for saving Hinata Hyuuga she is a good person. But I will still aim to win this match." He was smiling at Naruto but he was ignoring it in the sense that he was not interested in his thanks. To him he was doing something that was a small debt to repay for. He still owed her for saving him from the darkness that swelled his heart many years ago. He would have been controlled by the Kyuubi back then if not for her friendship.

Going on this, Naruto cracked his arms and said,

"Show me what you got." Lee smirked,

"Time to let my Youth show through!" He took off in a sprint and lifted his legs up, "Leaf Hurricane!" Naruto sighed, he blocked his weak kicks and then pushed him off. He motioned for him to try again and he did with a punch to his face but he dodged the strike before a kick hit him in the stomach. He didn't feel the strike thanks to his armor but he retaliated with him grabbing him by the leg and slamming him into the ground. But he stopped it by putting his hands behind him and holding him in place before the slam made him hit the dirt beneath him. Going on this, Naruto quickly reacted to this attack and started a barrage of strikes of his own.

In the stands Sakura was wondering why Lee doesn't use anything other than Taijutsu.

"The reason is that Lee can't his body is incapable of using anything other than Taijutsu. But that is what makes Lee strong he is willing to push himself to the limits to be stronger than those around him. He is strong in his own right and I know in the future he is really going to be something in the near future." Guy smiled at Lee and shouted,

"Lee take them off!" Lee was standing on the statue and asked,

"But you said I can't do that unless someone I love is in danger or my comrades." Guy gave him the good guy pose,

"I'm willing to make an exception against a dominant warrior like this." Lee smiled,

"Yes Guy Sensei!" He reached uner his arms and legs and dropped the weights to the ground. Doing this they saw the ground explode from the constant pressure of the weight on his body. He sighed,

"Now I feel free." He disappeared in a blur and was behind Naruto who blocked is punch with ease. This lead to Lee continuing his constant movement barrage before finally landing a punch to his helmet and knocking it off his head. Naruto was covering is face and Lee was cheering,

"I did it! I knocked his helmet off his head!" Naruto was soon uncovering his head after showing the changes going on. His face was different from his time as a child short white hair that was spiky and he had dark gray eyes that seemed to change color in the lighting. On top of that his face was paler than it was a few years ago. The boy glared at Lee,

"You are the first person that has done something like this and that was only because I didn't take you seriously. I apologize for that," Naruto took a deep breath, soon the room was covered in his pressure. The raw power he was radiating form this case and the smile on his face unnerved everyone watching. Naruto then turned his head and said,

"Time for me to get serious." Everyone saw him take off but leaving behind a sonic boom in the process before sending Lee crashing into the wall with a vicious thud. Going on this, Naruto then brought his foot into his stomach causing Lee to cough up some blood from the impact of the attack alone.

The people in the stand were shocked, one minute Lee looked like he was getting the upper hand but at the same token it seemed that he was losing the match. That and some of the women had to admit that Agor is handsome in his own right but they were not sure why but this aura reminded them of a child from long ago. Hiruzen was feeling an odd sensation of familiarity and knew that this was possibly the case of having been someone he met once. But he was not sure who it could be considering he never saw a child like him. The Kumo team turned to Naruto's teammates,

"What the hell just happened?" Momoyo smirked,

"This is the beginning of Agor's full power. In all honesty if all of us attack him, he would still be standing tall above all of us in this fight. In this case, I know for a fact that Agor is a monster among men and considered a demon to his enemies. Lee is strong there is no doubt but honestly, compared to Agor there is no doubt in my mind that he is going to smash him into a million pieces if he is not careful."

The match took a turn for the worse when Naruto saw him releasing some of the gates in his body and saw he was able to use to up to 5 gates at the same time. Going on this he took the best shots he had with this and even managed to take his reverse lotus move that he perfected in that stage. Going on this, Naruto appeared out of the crater unharmed by the attack and he sighed,

"This is where the match ends. Please go down with some dignity knowing you earned your title of student of hardwork." Without waiting for a signal he was gone in a blur and appeared behind Lee and then stood up. Lee's body started bleeding and he collapsed to the ground with a thud. Not knowing the damage that was done the medics rushed onto the field to heal him up from the damage and was worried about what happened to finally know him out. Grabbing his helmet Naruto said,

"He is alive and will live. I just cut every nerve in his body and forced him to shut down on the spot. He will need about a week before he can do any serious training again."

Upon getting up the stairs the groups were looking at him with awe, fear, and in the case of the women lust. They wanted him more than they did before and some of them were ready to rut around like animals before everyone in attendance. Going on this, Naruto moved to his spot where his sword is and waited for the whole evening to end. HE wanted to end this tournament and move on with the next steps of his plan, which would be taking control of some of the people in this village to be sleeper agents for him.

The next few matches were boring in everyone's mind.

Karui got a pass to the next round due to their being an uneven amount of contestants.

Kabuto forfeited when he was about to battle Gaara knowing that in a straight up fight he would not survive against him.

Finally Kankuro managed to win his match against Kabuto's final teammate and move on to the next round. He simply snapped his neck with his puppet and moved on from there.

The finalist were brought down and asked to pick out the numbers they were going to have. The finals were:

1\. Agor vs. Neji Hyuuga

2\. Sasuke vs. Momoyo

3\. Gaara vs. Shiro

4\. Temari vs Shikamaru

5\. Shizuka vs. Shino Aburame

6\. Kankuro vs. Yuki

7\. Samui vs. Edseath

8\. Karui vs. Kuroka

9\. Tifa vs. Ayane

Due to the odd set up the tournament the last round winner would fight the winner of the match with 7 & 8\. Going on this, Naruto made it clear that he didn't care because he was going to win the whole thing to his group.

Moving on from this announcement of the month break Naruto and his group were moving out of the arena and heading out of the forest while Naruto was smirking, it was time to put his plan into work.

So heading into the village he found Tsunade sitting at a bar with a drink in her hand and no one around. So walking over to her he tapped her on the shoulder and said,

"Kotomatsumi" Casting this illusion on her she went blank and Naruto mentally put in the commands for her to be his loyal puppet. In the end she was going to do what he wanted and pretend to be herself around everyone else. Not to rouse suspicion she was going to continue with her usual routine but then in the end she was going to kill Jiriaiya when the invasion of the Leaf began with Naruto and his campaign against them.

Leaving the bar Naruto saw that there were other people he needed to get to soon. Kurenai was one of them, her feminist perspective was annoying him and the other girls and he was sure that he was going to deal with this down the line. Following his time in the bar, he saw someone was following him again and he knew it was someone from everyone's most hated ROOT unit. Arriving in the forest he said,

"What do you want?"

"By order of Danzo-sama you are to surrender or be executed. You are to become a weapon for Danzo." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and pulled out his large sword off his back.

"Let Danzo know you failed when you see him in hell." Naruto slashed the man in half with ease and then glared at the village where he sensed Danzo and his little army are hidden.

"Time to die Danzo!"

Chapter end

 **Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this and hope for those that have been waiting are happy with it if not know I have been reviewing this one and rewriting it ever since I started to be active on this site.**

 **Next to update is probably Hit100 because I have hit inspiration for this next chapter and want to write it soon.**


End file.
